More Than Heaven
by To be Self
Summary: Byun Baekhyun yang bodoh, miskin, dan idiot mengharapkan gadis cantik yang baik hati serta kaya. Byun ini justru mendapatkan kesialan. Hadir tanpa diharapkan, awalnya gadis cantik yang baik justru digantikan sosok lelaki brengsek yang kurang ajarnya tampan & kaya! CHANBAEK! Byun Baekhyun !uke. Park Chanyeol !Seme. HUNHAN. KAISO. other! BDSM ! HARDCORE!
1. Before We Met

**MORE THAN HEAVEN**

_SelfPd Present_

_**Ost. **__**So Far Away**__** : Martin Garix, David Guetta, Jamie Scott, Romy. 2018.**_

••°••

_**Disclamer:**_

_Cerita ini murni milik saya, ide jalan cerita adalah murni pemikiran saya. _

_Cerita ini adalah ilusi saya mengenai hubungan Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Jika tidak suka itu hak kalian dan jika kalian menikmati cerita ini tolong beri saya batang hidung kalian._

**M**

•

•

▬_BEFORE WE MET_▬

•

•

Malam ini malam yang mencengkam. Tidak sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya—tidak ada bulan & bintang, tidak ada angin yang berhembus, tidak ada kicauan burung hantu, atau bahkan pengharapan akan hadirnya seenggok daging yang berjalan—setidaknya manusia akan membawa pemikiran untuk Baekhyun bahwa ia tidak berdiri seorang diri ditengah kegelapan ini.

Baekhyun berteman dengan suaranya yang lembut. Alunan nada yang keluar dari bilah bibirnya mengurangi suasana yang kian mencengkam. Ia bernyanyi apapun lagu yang ia tahu—tidak perduli jika setiap kalimat lagu berbeda judul. Itu lebih baik, menurutnya.

Matanya membola dan senyum sumringah mengapung di wajahnya. Di depan gang yang gelap dan kumuh ia menemukan kedai kecil yang tampak ramai. Ramai akibat sorakan dari kumpulan orang yang tercemar alkohol. _Ugh, orang tua yang menjijikan_.

Baekhyun berlari untuk ikut melihat kerumunan itu hingga bibirnya juga ikut berteriak, "lebih kuat! Lemah sekali kau, ck," setelahnya ia berdecak akan hal yang bahkan tidak bisa ia lakukan. Lelaki mungil berkulit kusam itu berjingkrak tidak jelas. Walaupun matanya tidak mendapati pusat kerumunan, ia selalu ingin menjadi yang terheboh diantara mereka.

"_Ahjussi_, ini ada apa? Apa ada adu pancho lagi?" Si Byun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pria tua berambut putih yang random dengan wajah yang tak terawat—kulit muka yang kusam & berminyak, brewok putih yang tipis, dan kerutan. Si pria tua sebenarnya _agak_ terganggu. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin meludahi wajah Baekhyun yang idiot, tapi barangkali si idiot yang jelek ini mau ia ajak taruhan.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasanya melihat kerumunan keruh ini di kedai depan gang rumahnya yang kumuh. Maklum saja, Byun si miskin yang jelek dan idiot ini memang kurang kerjaan, sekalipun ia memiliki kerjaan, itu pasti suatu pekerjaan/aktivitas yang biasa dilakukan orang miskin. Ia memang terlahir dari keluarga miskin sejak nenek moyang, bahkan sebelum Negara Korea Selatan terbentuk.

"Iya bocah! Apa kau ingin taruhan denganku?!" Pria tua yang seharusnya berada di pantai jompo _pikir Baekhyun, _menjawab dengan suara yang keras. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang telah dimakan si pria tua ini, hanya saja mulutnya benar-benar bau sampah. Baekhyun dibuat mual, bahkan ia merasa sedang berdiri diantara tumpukan sampah. Ini buruk!

Baekhyun lari tunggang-langgang sambil menutup hidungnya kencang, menghentikan pasokan oksigen yang akan memenuhi paru-parunya. Ia bener-benar tidak akan membiarkan paru-paru bersihnya menyatu dengan aroma sampah.

Beberapa orang yang melihat tindakan Baekhyun hanya berdecih, mereka pikir Baekhyun itu bodoh menjerumus ke idiot. Kerumunan itu memang kerumunan para pemulung yang sedang mencari kesenangan dengan cara yang murah. Contohnya ya sekarang ini.

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

Beda miskin, beda pula si kaya.

Katanya, hidup itu berporos. Padahal hidup itu bukan mobil yang memiliki ban, manakala ketika hidup diatas kemudian berada di bawah lalu terinjak. Sejatinya itu adalah perkataan orang yang optimis—orang yang sebenarnya ingin menyerah, namun ia selalu teringat apa yang telah ia korbankan.

Begini saja. Perumpamaan diatas tak ada artinya bagi Keluarga Besar Park—marga Korea Selatan yang digadang-gadang menjadi marga yang paling diinginkan di dunia. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, marga tersebut adalah satu-satunya marga yang memiliki darah Kerajaan Denmark.

Katanya, hidup ini berporos. Nyatanya, Keluarga Besar Park tidak pernah merasa kesulitan di tengah-tengah kerajaan ekonominya. Ya kecuali, kemudahan dalam mendidik anak semata wayangnya yang berandalan.

Park Yunho, si ayah yang memiliki anak berandal ini rasanya ingin menyembelih anaknya menggunakan pisau yang berkarat. Hanya saja ia teramat menyayangi istrinya hingga langit ke tujuh dan istrinya menyayangi anaknya hingga langit ke delapan.

Park Yunho sedang menunggu anaknya yang belum pulang bahkan saat jam menunjukkan pukul dini hari. Bukan apa-apa, ia sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan bagaimana keadaan anaknya ketika pulang nanti, hanya saja ia mengkhawatirkan bagaimana pemikiran orang lain tentang keluarganya yang anti cacat—tanpa cacat perekonomian, keluarga, dan lain-lain.

**BRAK!**

Gebrakan pintu utama yang berkayu jati tidak berhasil membuat Park Yunho beranjak dari duduknya atau setidaknya terlonjak kaget akibat suara menggelegar ditengah malam ini. Park Yunho tetap diam dibalutan jubah tidur satinnya.

"BAJINGAN TUA! Sialan sekali tingkahmu, hah!" Park Chanyeol, anak brandal Park Yunho berteriak histeris sambil melepaskan kedua lengannya yang digenggam erat oleh anjing pesuruh Yunho.

Bibir yang lebih tua hanya menyeringai lalu meminum _red wine_ dengan keanggunan kelas tinggi miliknya.

"Duduklah, kita mabuk bersama di rumah saja," Park Yunho menyodorkan _wine glass_-nya kearah Chanyeol yang masih tersulut emosi, beberapa kali ia juga berusaha menepis tangan-tangan yang menggenggam lengannya.

Bahkan si anak berandal ini benar-benar tidak suka disentuh tanpa ada kesan sensual. Mudah saja, ia hanya menerima sentuhan yang mengalirkan perasaan panas untuk tubuhnya yang selalu haus belaian, hanya berasal dari wanita bukan pria atau sejenis pria yang berubah menjadi wanita jadi-jadian.

"Otak kosongmu tua Bangka!" Park Chanyeol menyemburkan seluruh kemurkaannya hingga terdengar gemaan di tengah ruangan besar yang sepi ini.

"Cih! Anak tak tahu diri. Kau pikir kau bisa berbuat apa selama aku masih bisa menginjak wajah sialanmu itu, bocah?" Park Yunho yang tadi terlihat tenang kini hilang bersama _wine_ yang ia tegak habis. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap darah dagingnya yang sedang ditahan oleh anak buahnya yang patuh. Setidaknya anjing seperti mereka masih memiliki akal untuk bertindak dibawah kuasanya. Tidak seperti bocah ingusan yang bahkan telah ia didik sebelum ia menusukan pedang ke lubang si istri prianya.

"Sejak kapan si tua sialan ini bisa menginjak wajahku? Jangan harap bahkan inguskupun tunduk atas perintahmu, _bangsat_!"

Park Yunho berdiri dari duduk tenangnya, ia berjalan mendekati Park Chanyeol yang bengis menatapnya. Didetik selanjutnya tangan tua itu menampar keras pipi Chanyeol hingga kepalanya terlempar ke kanan.

Chanyeol merasa telinganya berdengung apalagi ditambah rambut _grey_-nya dijambak kencang oleh si tua sialan itu. "Bocah, jangan macam-macam denganku. Ikuti perintahku dan jangan bertindak layaknya kau tuan rumah ini atau kau akan aku buang ke pinggiran kota!"

Tentu saja si Chanyeol yang berandal tetap berandal, jiwa mudanya yang bebas akan sukar untuk di jinakkan atau setidaknya mematuhi peraturan orang yang bahkan amat ia benci, sangat ia benci hingga ke tulang ekornya.

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

Ini masih pertengah malam.

Sangat malam untuk tidur dan sangat awal untuk bangun dari kasur. Baekhyun sulit tidur ketika matanya bahkan baru lima menit lalu terpisah dari ponsel butut yang menandakan tingkat kemiskinannya. Ponsel bermerk Samsung Grand 2 yang jika di telaah lebih jauh tidak butut-butut _amat_, tapi beda haluan ketika kebanyakan temannya memakai ponsel Samsung keluaran terbaru atau Iphone yang mahalnya setara lima tahun uang jajannya.

"Besok aku harus jajan apa ya agar kenyang seharian?" Byun Baekhyun berkelana entah kemana. Ah, ia memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menghabiskan uang 10 won dalam sehari untuk uang jajan sekolahnya dalam keadaan dia malas bekerja atau malas merengek ke _eomma_-nya yang akan memanjangkan kata.

"Ini sudah malam bocah!"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, di depan pintu yang terbuka tanpa suara _eomma_-nya yang galak berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang sembab akibat masih mengantuk. "Bocah, kau tidak tahu bagaimana mahalnya listrik di Korea? Tidurlah, kita harus berhemat!"

**BRAK!**

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya dramatis. Baekhyun mulai berfikir, saat ini ia berada di lingkungan keluarga macam apa? Ia asli keturunan keluarga Byun yang tidak dipentingkan kan? Yang orang awam pun tidak banyak yang tahu. Tapi kok, keluarga bermarga kecil-kecilan ini selagak ini, ya?

Sudahlah, jalani saja. Lagipula jika ia bermarga besar akan berat tanggungan yang ia miliki. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bermalasan di kasur sambil memandang langit-langit kamar. Selain itu, jika ia berbuat bejat dengan cara memperkosa wanita atau mencuri, bahkan membunuh pun tidak ada yang perduli. _Oke, syukuri dibagian itu!_

Mengingat-ingat tentang memperkosa wanita. Menurut Baekhyun, wajah yang ia miliki juga tidak terlalu jelek untuk menggaet wanita, ia hanya membutuhkan pembersih wajah untuk menghilangkan jerawat dan bekasnya atau pemutih wajah untuk membuat wajahnya tampak bersinar. Baekhyun baru ingat jika ia mempunya dua adik perempuan yang menggunakan produk kecantikan itu. Produk kecantikan yang biasa dijual di toserba perempatan jalan besar. Sedikit mencuri isinya tidak masalah. Milik _eomma_-nya juga bisa.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahat, menanti hari esok untuk pemakaian pertama produk kecantikan milik perempuan.

Ahh, Baekhyun harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali ketika keluarganya belum bangun agar setidaknya ia tidak ketahuan atau ia bisa melarikan diri lebih awal sebelum menghabiskan produk murahan itu.

Bangun pagi!

Bangun pagi!

Harus bangun pagi!

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

"Aku butuh tempat tinggal."

Park Chanyeol berucap dingin dibalik ponselnya. Bawaannya yang tenang lalu menggebu-gebu di waktu berikutnya membuat si lawan bicara berfikir hati-hati lalu menjawab dengan perasaan yang was-was, takut ketika ia salah bicara akan mendapatkan sebuah siraman yang mencacatkan tubuhnya.

"_Bukankah kau punya apartemen di Gangnam?"_ si lawan bicara masih kurang paham ternyata.

"Jangan banyak tanya, hanya jalankan perintahku!" Park Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya tanpa ingin tahu respon kawannya.

Park Chanyeol sekarang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik, sangat buruk. Jika bisa ia rasanya ingin menghancurkan tatanan langit yang cerah, langit malam yang saat ini bertaburan gemerlapnya bintang. Chanyeol memantik korek api lalu mengarahkan ke ujung rokok yang terapit di bilah bibirnya.

Pria yang sedang melebur bersama kegelapan itu merasakan kesepian. Kamarnya gelap gulita sedangkan tubuh tinggi tegapnya ia bawa di balkon menikmati sepertiga malam yang kian mendingin. Tubuh kekar telanjangnya hanya terbalut jubah tidur satin hitam yang tak tertali, ia merasakan dingin tapi, rasa dingin inilah yang membuatnya sedikit merasakan ketenangan.

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

Baekhyun yang konyol benar-benar melancarkan aksinya. Pukul 5 pagi ia benar-benar mematut diri di kamar mandi. Kaca kecil yang berada di depan wastafel dipenuhi oleh busa sabun muka milik ibunya. Oh tidak! Ia juga menggunakan sabun muka milik adiknya. Baekhyun menuang 3 botol secara berkala, si otak bodoh Baekhyun membuat teori jika semakin banyak macam sabun yang digunakan, maka khasiat yang didapat lebih banyak. Tanpa memikirkan kerandoman merk sabun kecantikan tersebut.

Tapi, seharusnya Baekhyun juga berfikir jika ada harga ada khasiat!

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan handuk yang melilit dada sampai pahanya. Setelah ia memastikan jika kamar mandi telah bersih dan melupakan lantai kamar mandi yang masih menyisakan sabun yang memungkinkan orang akan terpeleset ia bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah yang hati-hati.

Keluarganya adalah salah satu dari banyaknya keluarga miskin yang pemalas. Eh tidak, _eomma_-nya hanya akan bangun pagi jika _appa_ berada di rumah untuk bekerja pukul 6 pagi. Kemungkinan di hari jumat ini _appa_ akan berangkat siang.

_Ayolah Baek, Tuhan telah memberkatimu di hari jumat yang berkah ini!_

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar setelah ia mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan keadaan rapi tanpa menyisir rambut atau memakai wewangian. Tapi, si bodoh itu mengambil pewangi pakaian yang biasa di gunakan oleh Bora—adik pertamanya untuk menyetrika baju di laci bawah televisi.

Ia tidak makan, Baekhyun yang sedang panik akan memikirkan jalan keluar yang lebih instan. Contohnya ya lari dari masalah ini atau ia akan kena amukan dari kedua adiknya yang _songong_ atau _eomma_-nya yang kelewat pemarah atau mereka akan bersekutu memaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil sepatu sekolahnya tanpa mengenakan kaos kaki, ia membuka pintu rumah dengan keadaan yang tergesa-gesa serta nafas yang terengah-engah. Ketika ia berhasil menutup pintu dengan bunyi yang nyaring ia memaki diri karena ia mendengar suara teriakan mencengking milik Bora.

"BAEKHYUN BODOH! KAU APAKAN SABUN WAJAHKU HAAAH!"

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

Baekhyun tertatih, berjalan dengan lunglai di trotoar. Ia lupa membawa uang saku, sebenarnya ia tidak meminta uang saku kepada _eomma_-nya yang garang. Baekhyun hanya membawa uang 5 won untuk makan siang di kantin sekolah.

Matahari belum nampak sempurna di pukul 7 pagi ini, sehingga sinar mentari tidak terlalu menyengat kulit. Baekhyun benci musim panas, terik matahari hanya akan menggosongkan kulitnya yang mulai menghitam dan ia harus bersusah payah untuk membersihkan kulitnya yang menggosong.

"Taehyung-_ah_, bawa bekal lebih ya, aku belum sarapan," Baekhyun mencoba peruntungan untuk menelpon sahabatnya.

"_Yak! Bodoh, apa kau semiskin itu hingga meminta sarapan kepadaku, hah!?" _Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya yang berdengung mendengar makian Taehyung, hal itu sudah lumrah. Taehyung memang suka memaki, tapi ia tidak sejahat itu untuk membiarkan sahabat karibnya kelaparan.

"Bro, kau taukan jika aku memang sudah miskin sejak bumi belum terbentuk?" ujar Baekhyun santai.

"_Aku sarankan kau menjadi _sugar mommy_ saja. Besok kau harus ke _club_ tempat _hyung_-ku bekerja!"_ lagi, Taehyung tidak seburuk itu untuk menjerumuskan sahabat terbaiknya, Baekhyun percaya itu.

"Iya, iya, iya. Bawakan tiga porsi, maka aku akan menuruti keinginanmu, kawan." Baekhyun berkata lesu.

"_Yak, suara macam apa itu! semangatmu menjadi orang kaya pergi kemana, hah!?" _

"Cepatlah datang! Aku akan mati kelaparan sebentar lagi, bodoh!" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di halte untuk menunggu bus, setidaknya ia memiliki kartu bus yang terisi saldo 20 won, jadi ia tidak bersusah diri untuk berjalan kaki ke sekolah.

"_Bocah! Kemana etikamu meminta makan!?—"_

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dengan perasaan kesal, ia kelaparan—ingin makan, bukannya kelaparan karena sudah lama tidak dimaki-maki.

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

"Nak, semalam kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _mama_."

Park Chanyeol menjawab seadanya. Sebisa mungkin ia menutupi segala tindak-tanduknya. Bukan apa-apa, bukan karena mamanya mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung atau penyakit berat lainnya. Ia hanya malas memperpanjang masalah, terutama mengenai hal yang berkaitan dengan hubungannya dan si bajingan tua ini yang sekarang berlagak seperti sosok ayah yang baik.

"Biarkan sajalah _ma_, lagipula anak kita tahu batas." Park Chanyeol dibuat muak setengah mati.

Park Yunho mampu memutar balikkan keadaan, pagi ini ia berlagak seperti seorang ayah yang dekat dengan anaknya padahal semalam ia menjadi sosok yang amat dibenci si anak. Park Chanyeol yang tidak bisa apa-apa atau setidaknya ia menghormati sang ibu untuk tidak membuat kekacauan di pagi ini.

Im Yoona mendesah lega. Benar, setidaknya anak semata wayangnya tahu batas untuk pulang, tidak tahu saja jika Park Chanyeol pulang dalam keadaan diseret oleh anjing peliharaan sang suami.

Entahlah peran apa yang sekarang dijalani oleh Park Chanyeol dan Park Yunho.

"Jadilah anak baik untuk _mama_," Yoona tersenyum dibalik kunyahannya dan Chanyeol hanya berdehem lalu menyuap sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

Baekhyun mengunyah nasinya dengan lahap tanpa tahu malu, sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatapnya mual. Anak macam apa yang sekarang makan didepannya ini?

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, heh?" Taehyung sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

_Eomma_ Baekhyun walaupun galak, ia tidak pernah membiarkan anaknya kelaparan. Lantas mengapa si idiot ini bertingkah seperti anak tiri yang tidak diperbolehkan menyuap sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Pasti ada yang eror dengan otak bocah bodoh ini, geram Taehyung.

"Aweh lapwar, nantweh sajah awh awab," Taehyung mendesis jijik mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang _belepotan_.

Taehyung terus menunggu sambil mengecek ponselnya, beberapa detik kemudian bola matanya membola melihat beberapa _chat_-an teman-temannya dari _group_ kelas.

"Eh, bodoh! Kau tahu jika gedung B terbakar?"

"Uhk..!"

"Ewh,"Taehyung mendesis jijik melihat Baekhyun menyemburkan nasinya keatas meja.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola, "kau tahu dari mana?"—Si kudet Baekhyun.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Hal ini adalah paling mudah ditebak. Baekhyun si miskin pasti tidak memiliki kuota untuk menjelajah internet atau melihat pesan Line masuk dari group kelasnya. Jikapun ada, pasti Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengecek group kelas, berani bertaruh jika kuotanya dipergunakan untuk melihat gadis-gadis cantik di Instagram. Menjemukan!

"Tak bisakah kau lebih perduli dengan _group_ kelas. Aku muak untuk terus menasehatimu, Baek. Kau benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat perhatian dari anak-anak kelas jika kau tidak memperbolehkan mereka untuk melihatmu berinteraksi di Line? Set—"

"Hai, Younji!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke gadis imut yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan mendapatkan senyum manis dari gadis yang ia panggil Younji.

"Lihat, aku bukan orang yang kau sebutkan itu, sialan. Buktinya mereka mau membalas sapaanku. Lihat-lihat, bahkan mereka tersenyum kepadaku." Baekhyun menunjuk ke sekumpulan pria yang baru memasuki kelas, ia memandang Taehyung remeh.

"Jangan bangga dulu. Itu adalah bentuk formalitas saja, kau tahu hidup ini ada timbal baliknya. Setidaknya perdulikan hal sekitar. Mulailah dengan membaca _group_ kelas lalu ikutlah _nimbrung_ di percakapan, bukannya asyik menikmati dunia kemiskinanmu itu." Taehyung terus saja berbicara, membuat Baekhyun muak saja.

"Kau tahu, kau satu-satunya sahabatku didunia ini. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kita sama-sama miskin dan orang tua kita saling kenal. Jadi, sebenarnya aku _agak_ minder sekolah disini." Baekhyun berbisik didepan wajah Taehyung.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak semelarat hidupmu." Taehyung menampar kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau lebih melarat daripada aku."

"Kau ini sebenarnya hidup di zaman apa? Jika kau orang yang asyik, maka kau memiliki banyak teman. Duh, tapi kau orang yang konservatif, mungkin sedikit susah mencari banyak teman jika kau terus berpikiran kuno." Taehyung menggeleng dramatis.

"Lalu kau ini apa yang berteman dengan orang kolot ini?" Baekhyun memincingkan matanya menatap sinis Taehyung.

"Aku hanya kasihan denganmu yang tidak memiliki teman. Bisa saja sewaktu-waktu kau bunuh diri di tiang bendera" Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli.

"Sialan sekali mulut busukmu itu!"

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

Park Chanyeol dan segala kenakalannya adalah pemberkatan Tuhan yang salah tempat. Banyak orang yang akan protes bagaimana adilnya Tuhan menempatakan keberkahannya ke umat yang tidak taat kepada Tuhan seperti Chanyeol ini.

Park Chanyeol dan segala kesempurnaannya patut dijadikan pujaan bagi lawan jenis yang haus akan kenikmatan duniawi lalu merasakan kesengsaraan akhirat akibat memilih Park Chanyeol sebagai pujaan.

Ini membahas tentang bagaimana bejatnya Si Tuan Muda Park. Bukannya bersekolah, pria yang setengah memiliki akal sehat ini memilih _make out_ di apartemen mewahnya yang berada di kawasan Gangnam yang elit.

Park Chanyeol terduduk diatas sofa ruang tamu apartemennya dengan keadaan yang berantakan— seragam sekolahnya terbuka hingga sebatas perut, celana sekolahnya yang berwarna kuning sudah turun hingga sebatas paha, sedangkan sosok gadis seksi yang berada di pangkuannya—mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Park Chanyeol sedang mendesah dengan suara yang parau. Park Chanyeol mencekik leher si gadis dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Ngh…"

Tidak ada yang menikmati kegiatan seks dengan kasar. Tidak ada. Begitupun dengan si gadis yang berada di pangkuan Park Chanyeol. Gadis itu mendesah—merasakan nikmatnya benda berurat dan besar di lubangnya, tapi tubuhnya merasakan ngilu yang teramat menyiksa.

Tangan besar Park Chanyeol masih setia mencekik lehernya, sedangkan giginya yang tajam menggigit bahu mulus gadis dipangkuannya—meredakan geraman rendah akibat rasa nikmat dari senggamanya.

"Ugh… sa—ki…t"

Gadis itu mengerang disela cekikan lehernya ketika benda milik Chanyeol menyodok keras lubangnya hingga titik terdalam—ia merasa jika tubuhnya akan meledak oleh rasa sakit yang bahkan ia pun tidak bisa menahannya.

Park Chanyeol tak kunjung klimaks sedangkan lubang si gadis bahkan telah mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaan gadis yang berada di pangkuannya, bahkan jika tubuh bernyawa itu berganti menjadi mayat sekalipun.

"Sial! Busuk sekali lubangmu!" tiba-tiba saja benda berurat milik Chanyeol melemas didalam lubang si gadis.

"Ck! Tak berguna!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh lunglai si gadis hingga telentang di atas karpet berbulu angsa.

Gadis itu hanya menggelepar tak berdaya, hampir diseluruh tubuhnya terdapat bercak merah, entah itu berasal dari gigitan atau telapak tangan Chanyeol yang menampar tubuhnya. Chanyeol dibuat jengah dengan keadaan si gadis yang justru terbaring diam disana.

"Pergi kau sialan!" Chanyel menendang keras pantat telanjang gadis itu , tapi gadis pelacur itu hanya melenguh pelan. Sejenak Chanyeol merapikan celana sekolahnya.

Park Chanyeol dilahirkan sebagai manusia yang bukan penganut perduli terhadap orang lain. Ia melakukan apapun atas dasar semau dia. Saat ini ia tidak mau untuk perduli oleh gadis rendahan ini. Sama sekali tidak mau. Bahkan gadis yang berperilaku baik pun tidak akan ia perlakukan baik. Chanyeol bertindak semau dan sesuka hatinya.

"Bedebah!" Chanyeol berlalu setelah menginjak perut gadis itu.

Park Chanyeol tidak sebaik itu untuk menampung jalang murahan di apartemennya yang mahal dan mewah barang sedetikpun. Maka dari itu, ia bermaksud memanggil anak buahnya untuk menarik paksa gadis dengan tubuh yang memuakkan lalu membuangnya ke tempat pembuangan sampah di belakang gedung apartemennya.

"Kau urus dan lakukan seperti biasa."

"Baik, _sir_."

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

Kelas ricuh dan si guru yang berdiri didepan kelas hanya memandang jengah anak muridnya yang bahkan berumur hampir akhir belasan tahun, seharusnya sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia yang beranjak dewasa. Namun, di zaman seperti ini tidak ada anak yang benar-benar bisa dikatakan dewasa.

Guru cantik yang masih terlihat muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya lantas mendekati siswa bertubuh kecil yang sedang berjalan aktif kesana-kemari dengan sebuah tawaran yang bahkan tidak akan digubris oleh teman sekelasnya.

"Aku ikut kelompokmu saja, ya?" Si guru menggeleng dengan kesabaran penuh mendengar rengekan lelaki kecil yang ke 20 kalinya ke teman-temannya yang bahkan tidak ada yang mau menampung lelaki kecil itu. Sejak setengah jam lalu setelah ia mengumumkan bahwa tugas kali ini adalah tugas kelompok dengan membuat prakarya lukisan 3D, siswa itu bingung sendiri.

"Tolong diam!" Bahkan teriakan guru cantik itu sama sekali tidak membuat kelas kembali kondusif. Si guru menarik napasnya panjang lantas berfikir kembali bagaimana caranya agar membuat kelas kembali tenang seperti sediakala.

**BRAK**

Semua murid terkaget, tercengang di tengah ativitasnya lalu kembali ke tempat duduk dengan tubuh gagap ketika melihat wajah cantik sang guru yang penuh amarah.

"Saya tak menyangka sedang berada di kelas Taman Kanak-Kanak—" para Murid menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah yang amat.

"—Maka dari itu para bocah, saya yang akan membagi anggota untuk tugas kelompok pertama kalinya di semester ini. Tidak ada bantahan atau nilai kalian akan saya kurangi '0' " Guru cantik berujar tegas, walaupun di akhir katanya disalah artikan oleh para muridnya.

"Kelompok pertama; Bae So Ah, Kim Youn Ji, Kim Tae Hyung, Nam Da Reum. Kelompok kedua; Lee So Jung, Jung So Young, Nam So Ra, Kim Jo Hyun. Kelompok ketiga; Jung Jae Hyun, Byun Baek Hyun, Lee Bo Ram, Jang Na Ra—"

"_Miss Fanny_! Bisakah aku pindah ke kelompok dua?" itu suara keras milik Jung Jae Hyun.

"_Miss_! Aku tidak mau sekelompok dengan Baekhyun!" kali ini suara protes yang melengking milik Jang Nara.

"_Miss_! Tolong pindahkan Baekhyun dari kelompok kita." Byun Baekhyun menatap bingung teman – teman sekelompoknya—pikirnya, apakah ia memiliki masalah dengan mereka. Seharusnya mereka gembira menyambut tugas kelompok pertama kalinya di sekolah ini. Mengapa mereka tidak segembira Baekhyun?

"Perjanjian awal. Untuk yang protes nilai kalian akan saya kurangi '0' " Jung Jae Hyun, Jang Na Ra, dan Lee Bo Ram mengedikkan bahunya, _toh_ nilai mereka tidak akan berkurang jika hanya di kurang dengan nol.

Tifanny membuka buku daftar nilainya, menggulirkan mata sipitnya di ketiga nama muridnya yang pandai jika mengajukan protes.

"Jung Jae Hyun, kau memiliki stok nilai seni budaya 550, maka nilaimu sekarang menjadi 55—"

"Yak Miss—" Jaehyun terdiam ketika Tifanny mengangkat tangannya. Bermaksud jika perkataannya tidak boleh di protes lagi.

"Jang Na Ra, kau hanya memiliki nilai 390 karena kau banyak absen di pelajaranku. Sekarang nilaimu hanya 39—kau mau mulai protes lagi? Silahkan, nilaimu menjadi 3,9!" Tifanny menantang manatap wajah kesal Jang Na Ra dengan wajah penuh make up membuat dirinya muak.

"Lee Bo Ram, sayang sekali nilaimu adalah nilai tertinggi di kelas—"

"_Miss_, saya mohon maaf. Tolong jangan kurangi nilai saya—"

"Percuma pintar jika kelakuanmu seperti ini—"

"_Miss_, tolong beri saya kesempatan sekali lagi—"

"Nilamu menjadi 0,7. Tiga kali kau protes!"

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAN!"

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

Zaman sekarang bukan zamannya untuk membully orang karena kelainan fisik atau bahkan karena minimnya materi.

Tapi, faktanya fisik salah satu hal yang mempengaruhi enak tidaknya kita bicara dengan menatap wajah atau bagaimana kita memandang dengan jarak dari kejauhan karena kita juga membutuhkan kharisma fisik. Materi juga membantu untuk menyokong sebuah kehidupan, jangan munafik.

Selebihnya, jika banyak teman disamping memiliki kelainan fisik dan minimnya materi yaitu karena dialah orang yang asyik jika diajak bekerjasama dan berteman. Ya, sebagian orang yang masih menikmati hidup lebih memilih orang yang mau diajak susah bersama atau memiliki kepercayaan yang tinggi. Materi dan kesempurnaah fisik masih mudah dicari, ketimbang kepercayaan.

Sekarang Byun Baek Hyun mulai memikirkan perkataan Kim Taehyung yang benar adanya. Walaupun Taehyung miskin, tapi dia memiliki teman yang banyak. Tapi, Baekhyun yang idiot ini sangat sulit untuk memulai suatu hubungan sesederhana pertemanan. Ia sangat tidak bisa basa-basi yang penuh tipuan itu.

Byun Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sekarang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak memiliki uang banyak ataupun otak yang encer, jadi ia hanya melihat ketiga teman kelompoknya berjalan kesana kemari di dalam toko peralatan lukis dan ia menunggu di kasir dengan patuh—bersama rasa bersalahnya yang baru ia sadari.

Mereka tidak jahat, Baekhyun tahu dan percaya itu. Baekhyun tidak dimintai uang untuk iuran membeli peralatan lukis karena mereka tahu bagaimana pelitnya Baekhyun, tapi perasaan tidak enak Baekhyun menjanjikan jika besok ia harus meminta uang kepada eomma-nya.

Byun Baekhyun melihat Jang Na Ra berjalan kearahnya dengan troli belanjanya, gadis ber-make up tebal itu menyuguhkan senyumnya walaupun kentara sekali paksaannya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Na Ra, "Maafkan aku, aku yang bawa ke kasir ya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata cemerlangnya.

"Oke," Jang Na Ra memberikan trolinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Sebentar ya, diluar ada kekasihku. Oh iya, ini dompetku, Kau bayar dengan kartu berwarna hitam saja. Yang lainnya masih didalam." Jang Na Ra berlari dengan tergesa dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Na Ra.

Katanya kekasih?

Gadis cantik dengan make up tebalnya itu tentu saja memiliki kekasih. Untuk apa gadis cantik dianggurkan begitu saja? Pasti banyak anjing yang berusaha memakannya. _Baekhyun idiot_.

Byun Baekhyun dan segala rasa penasarannya menggulirkan matanya kearah jalanan yang ramai kendaraan dan lalu-lalang pejalan kaki karena saat ini ia berada di kawasan elit Gangnam. Ia melihat dari balik kaca transparan yang menghadap kearah Jang Na Ra dan kekasihnya yang luar biasa tampan, bahkan Baekhyun mengakui ketampanan kekasih Na Ra.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak ketika melihat Jang Na Ra yang hendak memeluk kekasihnya justru kedua lengannya ditahan oleh dua _bodyguard_ yang berdiri di samping lelaki bertubuh tegap itu. Apa pantas seorang kekasih melakukan tindakan seperti itu, seharusnya jika tidak ingin di peluk lelaki itu bisa menahan lengan Na Ra dengan kedua tangannya, bukan dengan tangan orang lain.

Baekhyun adalah pengamat yang baik. Itu keahliannya.

"Hoi, Byun Baek!" Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Jung Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya bersama Lee Bo Ram.

"Apa Na Ra memberi kartu debitnya?"

"Ya, dia memberikan dompetnya." Baekhyun melambaikan dompet _pink_ milik Na Ra.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita menggunakan uangnya dulu—Wah, bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?"

_**Cut…**_

_**Bantuannya dong, kritiknya, makiannya kalau perlu. MUAHAHAHA!**_


	2. You Are?

**MORE THAN HEAVEN**

_SelfPd Present_

_**Ost. **__**So Far Away**__** : Martin Garix, David Guetta, Jamie Scott, Romy. 2018.**_

••°••

_**Disclamer:**_

_Cerita ini murni milik saya, ide jalan cerita adalah murni pemikiran saya. _

_Cerita ini adalah ilusi saya mengenai hubungan Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Jika tidak suka itu hak kalian dan jika kalian menikmati cerita ini tolong beri saya batang hidung kalian._

**M**

•

•

▬_You Are?_▬

•

•

"Hoi, Byun Baek!" Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Jung Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya bersama Lee Bo Ram.

"Apa Na Ra memberi kartu debitnya?"

"Ya, dia memberikan dompetnya." Baekhyun melambaikan dompet _pink_ milik Na Ra.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita menggunakan uangnya dulu—Wah, bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?" Jung Jaehyun berlagak seperti orang norak yang baru bertemu idolanya dan Baekhyun yang bodoh _malah_ gelagapan mendengar nada bicara Jaehyun. Maklum saja, si bodoh itu tidak pernah bertemu orang penting.

"Mana-mana? Park Che—siapa tadi?"

"Yaaak! Si bodoh ini." Lee Bo Ram memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan geram. Ia melihat tingkah idiot Baekhyun menjadi kesal sendiri.

Jung Jaehyun terus menatap Park Chanyeol yang sedang berinteraksi dengan Jang Na Ra tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana interaksi memalukan Lee Bo Ram dan Byun Baekhyun. Seintens mungkin ia melihat dan memfokuskan matanya kepada dua orang itu yang nampak sedang melakukan pertengkaran. Ah… bukan, tapi ia hanya melihat Jang Na Ra yang terlihat menggebu-gebu penuh amarah, sedangkan Park Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap jengah Na Ra.

"Kupikir Park Chanyeol tidak akan menampakkan wajahnya di bawah matahari," Park Bo Ram terkekeh atas ucapannya, sedangkan Jung Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku sependapat."

"Oh itu kekasih Na Ra?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya kearah Lee Bo Ram dan mendapatkan decakan lidah penuh kesal, "mana mungkin, bodoh!"Byun Baekhyun mendelik menatap Bo Ram—tidak suka ketika dirinya mendapatkan cemoohan secara kasar. Kasar disini maksudnya, secara blak-blakan.

"Lihat, mana mungkin seorang kekasih memperlakukan wanitanya seperti sampah? Itu _sih_, wanitanya saja yang mengaku-aku. Dasar _kegatelan_!"

Byun Baekhyun memiliki minimnya pengetahuan tentang macam-macam kepribadian manusia. Maka dari itu, ketika ia di pertemukan dengan lelaki yang bermulut wanita, ia hanya bisa bergidik geli. Ah… lagi pula baru kali ini ia bisa dekat dengan orang terpintar dikelas, tapi sayangnya orang itu pula menjadi orang terminim _attitude_.

Byun Baekhyun kembali membolakan matanya ketika melihat kedua _bodyguards_ yang menjadi tameng lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol mendorong kasar tubuh Jang Na Ra yang _notabene_-nya wanita dan memiliki tubuh ringkih dibalik badannya yang semok.

"Mana mau Park Chanyeol dengan wanita ular itu."

"Namanya juga siluman ular."

"Kurasa tubuh Na Ra itu cocok untuk digilir."

"Ya, kita bisa menjebaknya dilain waktu."

"Kau mau?"

"YAAAK!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh. Menghentikan ucapan ngelantur teman barunya itu. Ia dibuat mendidih sendiri mendengarnya. Apa Bo Ram dan Jaehyun calon narapidana tindakan pelecehan seksual? Ah, bisa-bisa ia ikut terjerumus.

Sejahat-jahatnya Baekhyun, tidak ada pemikiran untuk memperkosa gadis baik lalu digilir bersama teman-temannya '_sebanyak apa temanmu, Baek?_' jiwa terdalamnya mengejek keras. Ternyata memiliki satu sahabat membuatnya menahan untuk melakukan kriminalitas.

"Kau bisa ikutan kalau mau," Jaehyun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, ia tidak bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun, hanya saja ia mencoba berbaik hati untuk menawarkan kenikmatan dunia. Lagipula ia berani bertaruh jika Baekhyun yang polos ini tidak pernah melepas keperjakaannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyewa pelacur, hah!" hati Baekhyun akan tergores parah jika ia mengaku tidak mau untuk melakukan kerja sama sebagai penjahat. '_Atau karena ada alasan lain, Baek?_'

Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Bo Ram terkekeh geli. Dipikir mereka bodoh, _heh_?

"Kalian tidak ingin menolong Na Ra?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia merasa menjadi penjahat primer ketika hanya bisa melihat teman sekolahnya sedangkan disana temannya tersebut sedang dipermalukan di muka umum.

"Biarkan saja. Itu buah dari tindakannya." Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli, sedangkan kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada dan matanya masih memandang intens Na Ra yang sedang menangis sesegukan.

"Iya, benar. Tapi, sangat disayangkan gadis secantik Na Ra dipermalukan seperti itu. Lihat, bahkan pejalan kaki berhenti disana untuk melihat drama picisan itu. Ah, jika aku menjadi Na Ra sudah dipastikan tubuhku akan mengambang di bak mandi besok pagi." Lee Bo Ram benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh hanya melihat Na Ra dijahati seperti itu," Baekhyun meringis diakhir katanya.

"Kau memang bodoh." Baekhyun akan lebih bersabar kali ini, anggap saja sebagai bentuk balas budi atas kebaikan serta kebusukan mereka secara bersamaan. '_Atau kau memang sudah menyadari jika dirimu bodoh, Baek?_'

"Baek, kau harus tahu. Didunia ini tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar jahat atau benar-benar baik. Maka dari itu jangan terlalu baik kepada manusia, mereka suka memanfaatkan orang lain asal kau tahu." Baekhyun sangat menyukai Jung Jaehyun, menyukai dalam artian sebagai sesama mahluk sosial. Jaehyun baik.

Setidaknya petuah macam itu sering didendangkan oleh _eomma_-nya dan kemudian kembali diingatkan oleh Jaehyun. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun menjadi manusia pemilih soal teman sekalipun. Tapi, otaknya memang lelet. Ia berfikir soal pemilih akan sama dengan menjauhi. Mencegah lebih baik dari mengobati. Pengendalian preventif jauh lebih menguntungkan daripada represif.

"Aku justru suka menjadi manusia yang bermanfaat untuk orang lain. Aku tak mempermasalahkan itu. Setidaknya aku miskin dan jelek ini menjadi pengendalian diri." Baekhyun berujar percaya diri lalu mendapat decakan sebal dari Bo Ram.

"Kau cantik jika pandai merawat diri." Jaehyun mengulas senyum tulusnya, seketika Baekhyun menjadi takut.

"—Aku tidak belok kalau mau tahu." Baekhyun tidak perlu siaga kali ini.

"Aku tampan jika kaya."

"Sekarang kau miskin dan jelek!" Baekhyun tidak menyukai Lee Bo Ram dengan mulut busuknya.

Byun Baekhyun memilih diam, sedangkan mulutnya merapalkan banyak sumpah-serapah. Ia berdoa semoga ada gadis cantik yang baik hati untuk mendekatinya atau menyatakan cintanya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia akan menerima gadis itu bersama sejuta kecupan di wajah bukan di bibir—itu menjijikan! Lantas ia akan mengejek Lee Bo Ram jika si baik hati Byun ini sangat beruntung. Ingat, jika Tuhan akan berbaik hati kepada orang yang memiliki hati yang bersih.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun bukan manusia yang memiliki hati yang bersih. Baru tadi pagi ia membuat kekacauan di kamar mandi lalu mencuri isi sabun wajah milik adik dan _eomma_-nya, pula ia suka mengambil uang simpanan _eomma_-nya diatas kulkas, dan suka memakan makanan jatah kedua adiknya. _Mana hati yang bersih, Baek_?

"Wah…wah…wah!"

Ketika Baekhyun mendengar nada kagum milik Jaehyun yang cukup menyita perhatiannya, ia pun membolakan matanya karena terkejut—tidak menyangka jika ada mahluk adam yang berani melakukan tindakan kekerasaan seperti itu dimuka umum.

Disana, Baekhyun mendapati lelaki tinggi yang tampan bernama Park Chen—Baekhyun lupa namanya. _Pokoknya_ _itulah_, sedang mencengkram kerah baju sekolah milik Na Ra, membuat gadis itu hingga terangkat keatas. Tidak tanggung-tanggung wajahnya yang tadi terlihat tenang dan angkuh sekarang di selimuti aura yang membuat Baekhyun merinding seketika.

"Kalian ini bodoh atau apa, bantu Na Ra!" Baekhyun kalang-kabut sendiri. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat adegan kekerasan secara langsung, walaupun keluarganya orang miskin, tapi _appa_-nya tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan kepada _eomma_-nya.

"Tidak ada yang berani mengacaukan singa liar itu. Lihat seberapa tanggapnya anjing penjaga Park Chanyeol!" Lee Bo Ram menjadi geram sendiri. Baekhyun buta atau apa sebenarnya—disana antek-antek Park Chanyeol sedang mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi berusaha merekam drama yang di perankan tuannya bersama si wanita siluman itu lalu mendorong semua orang yang mengerumuni mereka hingga terjatuh di atas aspal yang kotor.

"Tapi…tapi," Baekhyun menjadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Kau bisa membantunya sendiri dengan otak bodohmu itu. Otakmu sangat dibutuhkan disuasana yang genting ini, Baek." Mulut Jaehyun kali ini sangat pedas, namun ada benarnya juga. Baekhyun terlahir bodoh dan tidak tahu malu.

Byun Baekhyun memutar otaknya, ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum Na Ra mati di tangan lelaki brengsek itu.

"Aku minta cat akriliknya!" Lee Bo Ram memberikan selusin cat akrilik ditangannya kepada Baekhyun. Ia mencoba untuk tidak tertawa malihat wajah panik dan tergesa milik Baekhyun. Menurutnya, lumayan menggelitik.

Baekhyun menuangkan sekitar tiga buah pasta cat diatas kedua telapak tangannya. Ia yang mudah panik memang sangat menguntungkan—otaknya akan bekerja tiga kali lipat lebih cepat. _Haha… cat akrilik akan membuat wajah tampan itu menjadi buruk rupa dan menyerupai wajahku sekarang_—batin Baekhyun bangga.

"Tolong lipat lengan seragamku, acak acak rambutku, lalu oleskan wajahku dengan cat air—" Jaehyun melipat kedua lengan seragam Baekhyun, sedangkan Lee Bo Ram mengambil cat akrilik di tangan Baekhyun. "YAK! KAU MAU MEMBUAT WAJAHKU TAMBAH JELEK!?"

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

Mereka—Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Bo Ram menahan ledakan tawanya. Di depan pintu toko, mereka melihat Baekhyun seperti orang suku _primitive_ yang berada di pedalaman Afrika Selatan. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi Baekhyun seperti banteng yang siap di cocok hidungnya hingga mengamuk.

Kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun penuh dengan cat akrilik yang mulai terasa panas di tangannya.

Baekhyun menghitung mundur dari angka tiga dengan tempo yang lambat. Kali ini tidak ada rasa takut, ia membela temannya yang memperlakukan dirinya baik. Hanya saja kali ini ia sedang menyiapkan strategi yang tepat untuk menguleni wajah _sok_ itu dengan cat akrilik yang penuh untuk wajah si Park.

3…

2…

1…

_Gotcha_!

Baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin sedangkan kedua tangannya yang penuh cat akrilik ia rentangkan ke depan. Banyak orang yang berusaha menghindar dari orang yang mereka pikir adalah orang gila. Ya, Baekhyun mulai menggila.

Park Chanyeol didepan sana tidak menyadari dalam jarak 3 meter ada seseorang yang hendak mencelakainya, sedangkan antek-anteknya masih sibuk mengurusi banyak orang yang mencoba memperburuk namanya dimuka umum. Sebenarnya Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memikirkan pendapat orang lain, tapi gadis menjijikan ini terus saja mengganggunya.

"HYAAA!" Park Chanyeol membolakan matanya ketika melihat orang aneh berlari kencang kearahnya dengan kecepatan ekstra. Itu bukan hanya sekedar orang aneh pikirnya, orang itu adalah orang gila dengan baluran lumpur di wajah jeleknya, pikir Chanyeol.

Tangan lentik Baekhyun yang dipenuhi cat akrilik berhasil mendarat tepat diwajah Park Chanyeol hingga mengenai kedua telinga dan anak rambut yang tadi sedikit menutupi kening indahnya. Bagai adegan _slow_ _motion_, tubuh pendek Baekhyun meloncat lalu melingkarkan kedua kaki kurusnya dipinggang Park Chanyeol dan mendorong tangan lelaki tampan itu untuk melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju Jang Na Ra.

Jang Na Ra terduduk diatas aspal yang kotor hingga terhantuk meringis. Mata kelerengnya membola bingung melihat orang aneh yang bisa dibilang sedang menyelamatkannya, iyakah? Maksudnya tadi, ia sedang tercekik di tangan pria bajingan yang sialnya sangat ia kagumi lalu tiba-tiba orang yang tak dikenal mendorongnya dan menyerang Si Tuan Park yang agung.

Byun Baekhyun mendesis, mulutnya berkomat-kamit menguntai semua sumpah serapah untuk si Park ini. Tangan kecil Byun menepuk keras wajah Park Chanyeol yang telah di penuhi cat akrilik—memastikan jika seluruh cat yang ada di tangannya berpindah ke wajah pria brengsek ini. Lihat, bahkan karma datang lebih menyeramkan untuk si lelaki yang tidak memiliki sedikit rasa kemanusiaan, pikir Baekhyun.

Tangan kekar Park Chanyeol berusaha mendorong tubuh mungil yang menggelantung di tubuhnya. Ini gila, ia merasa benar-benar dipermalukan hingga rasanya ingin meledak, tapi sialnya mengapa tubuhnya merasakan gelenyar aneh yang ia dambakan selama ini. Park Chanyeol merasa tersentak sekaligus tubuhnya terserang panas secara mendadak dalam kurun waktu bersamaan.

TIDAK!

Pikir Chanyeol ia harus menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang tertindas. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan orang tak dikenal menindasnya sedangkan ia merencanakan pembunuhan untuk si Tua Bangka!

Anjing penjaga Tuan Muda Park yang baru menyadari jika Tuan Agung-nya diserang oleh orang gila segera berlari sekencang mungkin untuk setidaknya memukul orang tanpa otak itu dan mengabaikan jika penduduk sipil akan kembali bertindak seperti hama, maksudnya mereka akan segera memotret kesialan yang didapati gen bermarga Park. Rupanya manusia didunia ini memang suka melihat kecacatan milik orang lain— tolong jangan lupakan kata-kata 'iri, dengki, dan sirik'.

Sejenak segelintir orang akan melupakan sebab, alasan, atau bahkan latar belakang mengapa orang melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji. Melihat apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, mayoritas orang akan menggunjing semua hal yang salah dan lebih memihak kepada hal yang benar. Nyatanya, tidak tahu apa hal benar tersebut adalah hal yang murni.

Byun Baekhyun dengan segala tingkah anehnya dan kepandaiannya dalam mengamati adalah hal yang sangat membanggakan, anggap saja begitu. Secepat yang ia bisa, Baekhyun meloncat, melepaskan tubuhnya dari si Park lalu mendorong tubuh tinggi besar yang memiliki wajah menyerupai gumpalan lumpur sebelum _bodyguard_ Tuan Muda ini mencincang tubuhnya. Tangan lentik yang dipenuhi cat akrilik— Baekhyun menarik lengan Jang Na Ra yang masih terduduk di atas jalan.

Byun Baekhyun menyeringai di wajah _cemongnya_ ketika _bodyguards_ berbadan besar tidak dapat menangkap tubuhnya di tengah pelariannya yang kencang bersama Jang Na Ra yang juga berlari terseok-seok. Maklum saja, tubuh kecilnya bersama otaknya yang memiliki bibit kriminalitas sangat dibutuhkan di situasi ini. Ah… ternyata begini rasanya menjadi _super hero_, lain kali Baekhyun akan mencoba menyelamatkan penduduk _Atlantis_ agar bisa melengserkan _Aquaman_ dan menikahi wanita cantik yang seksi seperti Mera.

Baekhyun menyukai Jason Momoa _omong-omong_. Pft!

Byun Baek! Otakmu sangat tidak bermartabat jika dikeadaan genting ini kau justru memikirkan Jason Momoa!

Baekhyun terus berlari dengan Jang Na Ra yang terus ia tarik paksa, berlari menuju ke dalam toko tempat terakhir ia dan teman-temannya berada. Namun, nihil—tidak ada Jung Jaehyun ataupun Lee Bo Ram ketika ia berkeliling di dalam toko dengan langkah seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Kemudian ia berlari keluar toko melewati pintu belakang yang hanya boleh dilewati oleh pekerja toko, mana mungkin ia memikirkan siapa yang boleh melewati pintu ini dalam keadaan ia sedang panik. Bukan tindakan yang bagus jika ia keluar melalui pintu depan toko ini

Ketika ia melewati pintu belakang toko, ia disuguhkan pemandangan gang sempit yang luasnya hanya dapat dilewati oleh satu buah mobil. Disana, tepat dibalik pintu belakang senyum Baekhyun merekah, Jung Jaehyun beserta Lee Bo Ram melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum didalam mobil milik Jung Jaehyun yang kaca jendelanya terbuka.

Lihat, terkadang mulut bukan penggambaran asli sebuah tindakan nyata atau isi hati seseorang. Hari ini Baekhyun mencoba keluar dari zona nyamannya, luar biasanya banyak hal baru yang ia rasakan. Sensasinya benar-benar membuat ia penasaran untuk melakukan hal-hal baru. Biarkan saja ia bertindak bodoh, selagi urat malunya tidak ada.

Byun Baekhyun segera berlari menuju mobil BMW i8 Coupe milik Jaehyun dengan nafas terengah ia duduk di kursi belakang bersama Jang Na Ra yang wajahnya kentara sangat bingung. Namun, lima detik kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca selanjutnya ia menangis terisak dan meraung-raung.

Baekhyun hendak menenangkan Na Ra, tapi perkataan Lee Bo Ram hanya akan menambah sakit hati Na Ra.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau bertindak seperti ular." Lee Bo Ram melirik sekilas Jang Na Ra di balik kursi depan.

Jung Jaehyun dengan tenang mengemudikan mobilnya yang mewah. Byun Baekhyun dengan tingkahnya yang norak bahkan ketika mereka berangkat menuju toko perlengkapan melukis pun ia hanya bisa membolakan mulutnya sedangkan matanya yang sipit tidak berhenti melihat kemewahan interior mobil yang tidak dimengerti Baekhyun apa merknya.

Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi—belum jauh dari toko perlengkapan melukis tadi, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral 1,5 liter di _dashboard_ mobilnya lalu ia berikan kepada Baekhyun yang wajahnya masih dibalut cat air. Rasanya ketika Jung Jaehyun melihat wajah memelas milik Baekhyun ia ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Wajah Baekhyun terlalu bodoh.

"O…oh. Terimakasih." Baekhyun berkata canggung, ia mengambil sebotol air yang disodorkan Jaehyun dengan tangan yang bergetar—ini efek lapar.

Baekhyun membuka tutup botol plastik tersebut.

"Kau bodoh!? Jangan membasuh wajahmu di mobilku!" Jaehyun menjadi kesal sendiri melihat tingkah kelewat idiot milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Lee Bo Ram tersenyum mengejek melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan Jang Na Ra yang tadi terisak merasa sedikit terhibur melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang idiot.

Baekhyun meringis akan tingkahnya, ia mulai menjadi orang yang tidak tahu diri rupanya.

Byun Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengguyur wajahnya dengan air. Baru tadi pagi ia melakukan perawatan untuk wajahnya menggunakan sabun cuci muka dengan tiga merk yang brbeda-beda, namun apakah setelah ia melumuri wajahnya dengan cat air khasiatnya akan hilang? Rupanya ia memang tidak diberkahi untuk melakukan perawatan muka, apa yang harus diberkahi jika cara yang digunakan adalah salah, tindakannya tadi pagi sama saja dengan tindakan pencurian. Ini karma nyata yang menimpa Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai membasuh wajah, Baekhyun mengelap wajah basahnya menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Tidak apa, ia yakin jika seragamnya steril untuk wajahnya yang penuh jerawat dan sensitif. Baekhyun lantas masuk kedalam mobil dan mendapati Jang Na Ra yang menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

"Seragammu kotor, Baek. Tidak baik untuk mengelap wajahmu yang jelek itu." Baekhyun tahu maksud dari perkataan Na Ra adalah merendahkannya, tapi otak bodohnya meresapi jika maksud Na Ra adalah untuk memberikan perhatian kecil kepadanya—buktinya Na Ra memberikan sapu tangan merah muda kepadanya.

Baekhyun mengambil sapu tangan itu dengan senyum yang merekah, ketika benda _pink_ itu mendarat di wajahnya semerbak bunga melati memenuhi indra penciumannya. Sangat wangi, wangi orang kaya memang berbeda, ya.

Jung Jaehyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Selama beberapa menit tidak ada mulut yang berani mengeluarkan suara, begitupun Baekhyun. Ia merasa kecil berada di kumpulan orang-orang kaya. "Terimakasih tadi kau sudah menolongku, Baek," Itu suara pertama yang keluar dari bibir berlipstik milik Jang Na Ra.

Sudut bibir Baekhyun melengkung keatas. Ia senang ketika dirinya memiliki manfaat untuk orang lain. Ia merasakan bunga imajiner merekah di hatinya. Apalagi, ucapan terimakasih itu terdengar tulus di telinganya.

"Itu gunanya teman." Baekhyun berucap sombong sedangkan Bo Ram yang mendengarnya memutar bola matanya.

"Aksi heroik yang konyol!" ketus Lee Bo Ram membuat bibir Baekhyun melengkung kebawah.

"Sedikit menghibur." Jaehyun berusaha mengembalikan _mood_ Baekhyun ternyata.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol?" Jang Na Ra berusaha berfikir atas kemungkinan yang terjadi. Praduganya, Park Chanyeol akan mencari orang yang berani menyentuh tubuhnya apalagi, Baekhyun benar-benar menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Tadi, awal mula ia mendapatkan cekikan di kerah seragam sekolahnya adalah ia berani menyentuh lengan berotot milik Park Chanyeol.

Setahu Jang Na Ra, Park Chanyeol membenci sentuhan.

"Kurasa Park Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun adalah orang gila," Jang Na Ra membenarkan ucapan Jaehyun. Tadi saja ia benar-benar tidak mengenali Byun Baekhyun dengan sikap anarkisnya.

"Mana mungkin otak genius Park Chanyeol melupakan jika orang gila ini menggunakan seragam sekolah." Lee Bo Ram memang pantas mendapatkan julukan siswa terpandai di kelas. Hanya di kelas, bukan juara _parallel_.

"Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun mulai merasa ketakutan. Otak naifnya mulai mengaitkan uang dengan kekuasaan. Setelah ia dengar percakapan tadi—ketika Jaehyun dan Bo Ram mengobrol di toko mengenai sosok Park ini dan sekarang Jang Na Ra menambah ketakutannya. Seharusnya tadi ia mulai bisa berfikir waras dengan otak udangnya. Sebelum semuanya terjadi, tapi kenyataannya kejadian nekatnya bahkan sudah berlalu 20 menit.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur."

"Aku juga tidak berani dengan Putra Mahkota Park."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, ya~"

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

Keluarga Park memiliki pendidikan tata kramanya tersendiri. Dimana salah seorang anggota keluarga yang memiliki kearoganitas yang tinggi akan di sanjung beserta dihujami banyak kehormatan. Mereka berfikir, sesuatu yang kaya atau memiliki kelas tertinggi mendapatkan _rewards_ sebuah kekuasaan atau tindakan semena-mena.

Mereka berfikir itu adalah timbal dari nenek moyang Keluarga Park yang saat itu bersusah payah membangun kerajaan bisnisnya sendiri. Siapa yang kaya itulah yang dihormati.

Park Chanyeol beserta jiwa mudanya yang liar dan pembawaan dirinya yang pantas di puja adalah sebuah aroganitas yang memiliki kelas tertinggi. Keluarganya bagaikan keluarga kanibal, saling menggigit tanpa memberi sisaan, saling membunuh tanpa jejak yang jelas.

Seorang Chanyeol bagai dewa agung di keluarganya. Cucu tersayang dan anak durhaka untuk ayahnya. Park Chanyeol tidak akan hanya diam jika ada orang yang mengusik dirinya. Bahkan jika hanya mulut busuk itu menggunjingkan namanya, ia akan bertindak seperti ikan piranha yang berada di dalam buku milik Theodore Roosevelt yang berjudul _Through the Brazilian Wilderness _—sosok piranha sebagai mesin pembunuh yang sempurna.

Park Chanyeol diam dalam amarahnya, mata tajamnya terus menelisik ke depan menatap keluar mobil. Wajah yang semula dipenuhi cak akrilik sudah bersih tanpa ia bersusah payah. Terlalu membuang-buang tenaga untuk mengusap wajah mengagumkannya. Ia memiliki anjing penjaga dan harimau yang siap siaga. Anjingnya sudah ia hadiahi bogeman keras di seluruh tubuhnya hingga tubuh tinggi menjulang itu dipenuhi bercak darah—untuk apa ia membayar anjing itu jika tidak bisa menjaganya dari orang bar-bar.

Harimau—asisten pribadi Tuan Muda Park yang ia maksud sedang mengemudikan mobilnya. Kim Woo Bin tidak berani melihat bahkan melirik tuan mudanya dari kaca _dashboard_ mobilnya. Aura didalam mobil pun terasa gelap hingga membuatnya merinding dan acapkali ia mengelus tengkuknya. Ia berumur sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Park Chanyeol, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik bahkan selalu berada di bawah tubuh pria muda itu.

"Cari tahu bocah tolol yang menyerangku tadi. Dia berasal dari sekolah pinggiran Seoul. Bocah tidak berguna!"

"I…iya tuan." Kim Woo Bin menganggukkan kepalanya tegas. Mendapatkan mandat dari sang bos muda, Kim Woo Bin menggunakan _bluetooth handsfree_ untuk menelpon anak buahnya dan mencari data lengkap mengenai bocah yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang bosnya dengan alasan tidak jelas. Walaupun tanpa nama dan wajah yang jelas, si bos meminta kepuasan tugas dari anak buahnya.

Serangan tiba-tiba tersebut membuat bosnya geram bukan main. Wajah adalah hal yang sangat dielu-elukan oleh orang banyak, apalagi ketampanan tuan mudanya tidak bisa dikatakan main-main.

"Sampai apartemen aku mau data itu sudah ada di meja kerjaku."

Sial. Uang memang sangat berpengaruh di kehidupan yang modern ini.

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

Byun Baekhyun menelan segala kekesalannya. Ia suka menggerutu, tapi mengingat mulut pedas dari Lee Bo Ram ia memilih diam. Ini kali ketiga ia bolak-balik dari apartemen Jaehyun ke basement tempat lelaki itu memarkirkan mobil mewahnya hanya untuk mengambil barang belanjaan yang akan digunakan untuk melukis 3D.

Byun Baekhyun bahkan belum mengganti bajunya, namun ia sudah disuruh untuk menjadi kuli panggul tanpa diberi uang. Katanya ini adalah bentuk ganti karena ia tidak ikut patungan untuk membeli perlengkapan melukis. Orang kaya masih saja pelit! Jujur saja jika _kere, _tidak_ usah sok _pura-pura kaya. Sialan!

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel butut Baekhyun berdering. Baekhyun berhenti, ia meletakkan dua kantong besar itu diatas lantai marmer yang mengkilap— saat ia berada di apartemen mewah Galleria Foret, bangunan 45 lantai yang setiap lantainya menentukan kekayaan seseorang. Omong-omong apartemen Jung Jaehyun berada di lantai 3 dan itu sudah WOW mahalnya! Kasian Baekhyun yang _norak_.

"_YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan idiot!"_

_Sialan, bocah tengik ini lagi_. Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Suara memekik yang sangat menyebalkan lagi-lagi mengusik waktunya. Rasanya ia ingin mematikan ponselnya, tapi Kim Taehyung tidak akan pernah puas jika rasa penasarannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Kenapa lagi?" Ucap Baekhyun malas.

"_Kau tidak tahu jika sekarang kau menjadi viral. Bocah gila yang tiba-tiba menyerang ahli waris Park itu dirimu kan?"_ Baekhyun tidak tahu ada apa dengan bocah ini.

"Manyerang siapa?" Kim Taehyung mendengus di sebrang ponselnya, sahabatnya ini benar-benar naif.

"_Aku bilang Park Chanyeol!"_ Kim Taehyung menjadi geram sendiri dan Baekhyun membolakan matanya. Bagaimana Taehyung tahu?

"Bagaimana kau tahu, hah!?" Byun Baekhyun mulai terserang panik. Bagaimana bisa?

"_Kau ini benar-benar dikutuk. Otakmu benar-benar kutukan!" _

"YAAK!" Byun Baekhyun berteriak nyaring.

"_Walaupun wajah jelekmu tidak dikenal, tapi aku adalah sahabatmu sejak kecil. Aku tahu itu benar kau, Baek. Kau dalam masalah besar. Tubuh kurusmu menjadi _trending topic _media sosial" _

Byun Baekhyun mengapit telponnya di bahu lalu menjinjing plastik besar, ia berjalan mengikuti beberapa pria bertubuh besar dan berpakaian rapi, ia menunggu pintu lift terbuka bersama sekumpulan pria itu. Rasanya ia seperti terdiskriminasi, dimana ketimpangan tinggi badan sangat jelas terlihat. Mereka benar-benar sangat tinggi

"Aku tidak kenal betul siapa Park Chanyeol itu, sialan!" Baekhyun geram, dengan suaranya yang melengking ia berkata sedikit kencang hingga menimbulkan orang berbaju rapi itu menatap kearahnya.

"_Kau tahu dia yang memiliki hampir seluruh kekayaan di Korea, keluarga tersohor yang sangat di agungkan, bahkan ludahnya pun kalau dijual seharga jutaan dolar."_

"Kau gila, tidak ada tokoh fiksi yang memiliki kekayaan tak berakal itu, bodoh! Jangan berusaha membodohiku!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki pendeknya di atas marmer berkaca.

Pintu lift terbuka lalu ia masuk bersama sekumpulan lelaki tinggi. Baekhyun sedikit kurang nyaman sebenarnya, ia merasa kapan saja kumpulan pria berbadan tinggi itu bisa menyerangnya karena badannya kelewat kecil untuk ukuran lelaki.

"_Yaak! Tutup mulutmu. Aku tidak akan membantu jika kau benar-benar menjadi budak seks Park Chanyeol."_ Baekhyun meringis mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Mana mungkin ada gay di Korea Selatan.

"Aku bersumpah akan menendang penis Park itu hingga patah jika dia berani menjadikan aku budak seksnya. Hey, tunggu, apa mungkin dia lelaki biseksual? Kurasa tak adil jika pria setampan itu menyukai lelaki." Baekhyun membenarkan ponselnya tetapi ini sedikit susah, kedua plastik besar yang berada di tangannya benar-benar berat. Maka dari itu ia melirik pria disebelahnya untuk meminta bantuan.

"Boleh minta tolong benarkan ponselku, _ahjussi_." Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas, lelaki baik itu benar menolongnya tanpa berucap.

"_Ya, terserahmu sajalah. Kenapa kau menyerang Park Chanyeol, Baek?"_ Ujar Taehyung malas.

"Dia terlalu sombong dan tidak memiliki jiwa kemanusiaan. Kau tahu, Jang Na Ra adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol—"

"_WHAT!"_ Kim Taehyung berteriak histeris.

"Tidak masalah, kurasa mereka cocok." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"_Kau bodoh. Menurutmu tidak ada wanita yang lebih cantik dan natural ketimbang si _Gam_ itu? Mainmu kurang jauh, kau tahu?"_

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak suka hanya berdiam diri ketika temanku dipermalukan didepan umum. Tuhan terlalu memberkati Park Chanyeol. Jika aku menjadi wanita, aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk menyukai lelaki brengsek itu. Lelaki tidak tahu diri. Harusnya dia bersyukur dikelilingi wanita cantik, sedangkan disini aku dengan wajak jelekku menunggu gadis cantik." Mengapa Baekhyun menjadi tidak tahu malu menceritakan aibnya di tempat umum ini?

"Tunggu-tunggu. Kenapa—" Mata Baekhyun membola ketika ia mendapati layar angka di samping pintu lift menunjukkan lantai 20. Astaga ia lupa menekan tombol 3 karena keasyikan mengobrol dengan Taehyung.

"Ada apa, heh?"

"Aku lupa memencet tombol 3. Sekarang aku sedang di lift." Baekhyun tidak segera menekan angka 3 karena ia pikir masih terlalu lama untuk kotak ini kembali turun.

"_Kau sedang dimana?" _

"Aku berada di— dimana aku ya?" Baekhyun menggulirkan matanya menatap sekeliling lift untuk mencari petunjuk nama apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Jaehyun.

"Ah… aku berada di Galleria Foret." Baekhyun membaca huruf elegan yang berada di lift bagian belakang.

"_Kau—KAU MENCARI MATI HAH!"_

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, kenapa Taehyung hobi berteriak? "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"_Aku baru saja membaca akun gossip. Jika Park Chanyeol tinggal disana—"_

"Bodoh! Apartemen ini luas dan memiliki dua tower. Dunia ini luas!"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Benar, dunia ini luas. Baekhyun sebenarnya berusaha untuk mengusir rasa takutnya. Jujur saja, badannya sudah mulai bergetar karena lapar? Baekhyun menutup matanya, salah satu pria bertubuh besar yang satu lift dengannya menekan angka 45— yang mana lantai ini akan berhenti di lantai 45. Saat ini kotak besi minimalis itu sedang berada di lantai 30. Secepat mungkin Baekhyun meletakkan salah satu plastik besar ke lantai lalu menekan angka 31.

Ternyata Baekhyun takut juga.

"Bagaimana ini Taehyung! AKU DALAM BAHAYA!" Baekhyun berteriak panik. Mata sipitnya bergulir memandang pria tinggi-besar berwajah datar yang mengelilinginya. Sedangkan matanya membola berlebihan ketika pengelihatannya mendapati mata tajam dari lelaki yang ia serang.

Disampingnya—lelaki yang membantu membenarkan letak ponsel di bahunya adalah Park Chanyeol yang sekarang memiliki aura yang mencekam. Seluruh aura hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya yang besar. Sedangkan wajahnya terlihat bengis menatap dirinya. Benar-benar menakutkan

"TAEHYUNG BAGAIMANA INI! PARK CHANYEOL ADA DI LIFT YANG SAMA DENGANKU!"

"_Yak! Baekhyun jangan main-main denganku! Menjauh darinya!"_Kim Taehyung juga diserang rasa panik.

Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya, namun kedua lengannya yang memegang plastik besar berisi peralatan melukis sedang di cengkram erat oleh antek-antek Park Chanyeol. Secepat tanpa ia tahu, tubuh kecilnya terangkat— hampir diseret karena Baekhyun mengakukan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari lift. Baekhyun tidak mau, akan jadi apa nanti jika ia keluar dari apartemen Park Chanyel.

Jangan berharap Baekhyun bisa keluar, bahkan nyawanya pun tidak ada yang berani menanggung ia bisa keluar dalam keadaan sehat atau tidak.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! YAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"SIALAN KAU PARK BRENGSEK!"

"BEDEBAH! Aku bersumpah jika kau menjadikan aku budak seks penismu tidak akan bisa ereksi seumur hidup!"

**Cut…**

•••

_Temen temen sekalian, jangan espektasiin gue super nice. _

_Gue nulis kaya gini otodidak… _

_Kepuasan kalian juga bikin gue puas. Tolong kritik gue ya, jangan melambungkan gue terlalu tinggi_

_Rendah diatas, tinggi di bawah… artinya gue tetep seimbang. _

_Jujur, gue juga menulis di wattpad. Akun gue kurang terekspose… then, gue gatel pengen nulis juga di ffn… bertanya-tanya, apa tulisan gue gak sepantas ini sampe gak ada yang baca? Tapi, setelah gue post satu chapter di ffn… __**guys, thanks 4 ur support**__… aku nggak bisa berkata-kata. Tiap saat gue cek story gue, yg ngefollow, review, dan like berapa orang. _

_Lagi-lagi, gue gak nyangka banget!_


	3. Crazy Right Now

**MORE THAN HEAVEN**

_SelfPd Present_

_**Ost. **__**Heaven **__**: Julia Michaels. 2018.**_

••°••

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Cerita ini murni milik saya, ide jalan cerita adalah murni pemikiran saya. _

_Cerita ini adalah ilusi saya mengenai hubungan Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Jika tidak suka itu hak kalian dan jika kalian menikmati cerita ini tolong beri saya batang hidung kalian._

**M**

•

•

▬_Crazy Right Now_▬

•

•

Byun Baekhyun ketakutan, tentu saja. Hari ini Byun Baekhyun mengikrarkan bahwa ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Jika benar adanya si Park Chanyeol— Tuan Muda Park yang telah ia permalukan menjadikan dirinya budak seks atau yang lebih parah menginginkan nyawanya untuk dijadikan tumbal keutuhan kekayaan keluarga tengik itu. Hey… di zaman modern ini takhayul masih berlaku, hal-hal supranatural tentu saja masih dipercayai manusia di bumi ini. Baekhyun pun mempercayai jika Keluarga Park yang kaya raya memiliki persekutuan dengan jin

Lelaki mungil yang memakai seragam kusam— Byun Baekhyun berdiri dengan tubuh bergetarnya di tengah ruangan yang megah. Lampu krystal yang besar dan kokoh menggantung tepat diatas kepalanya, Baekhyun sangat siap jika sewaktu-waktu lampu tersebut jatuh mengenai kepala berotak kecilnya. Tidak apa jika ia harus mati sekarang, karena ia mati ditempat yang sangat mewah— tempat termewah yang pernah ia datangai.

Baekhyun terus menunduk menatap kaki kusamnya yang tidak terbalut sepatu karena sepatu bututnya entah dimana. Sepatu kusam itu hilang sejak ia diseret paksa menuju tempat yang kini kian mencekam, bahkan lantai marmer yang ia pijaki kian membekukan kaki telanjangnya.

Baekhyun takut, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak berlutut dan merendahkan diri kepada orang yang tidak pantas untuk dihormati. Tepat didepan tubuhnya yang berjarak 2 meter, lelaki adikuasa itu duduk dengan angkuh di sofa besar berwarna hitam, sedangkan di sisi kanan dan kirinya sebanyak 5 _bodyguards_ berdiri siap siaga.

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan ketakutan yang teramat selama 18 tahun hidupnya. Ia seorang diri dengan tubuh kecil dan pendeknya, sedangkan mereka bersekutu untuk menghakimi dirinya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis, kalau bisa menangis darah hingga ketakutannya benar-benar terurai. Namun, tidak ada sebersit rasa penyesalan yang menyelimuti dirinya karena telah menolong Jang Na Ra. Lagi-lagi ia berani mati karena hal yang benar.

Mata tajam Park Chanyeol terus menghunus tubuh berbalut seragam kusam itu. Mata elangnya sama sekali tidak beralih dari sana, jari telunjuknya terus mengelus bibir bawahnya yang lebih tebal daripada bibir atasnya, sedangkan kedua lengannya bertumpu angkuh di atas lengan sofa tunggal dan kakinya terbuka lebar penuh kuasa.

Park Chanyeol menerima dokumen bermap yang disodorkan oleh Kim Woo Bin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari bocah yang terlihat bergetar didepannya. Ia ingin tertawa melihat bocah kurang ajar itu ketakutan, tertawa menggelegar bersama suara seramnya.

Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa teritimidasi sebesar ini, bahkan ketika ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _appa_-nya— tidak sampai mengeluarkan suasana semencengkam ini. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus berdiam diri dan menerima bentuk itimidasi dari lelaki bejat yang _sok_ berkuasa.

Byun Baekhyun mengalihkan rasa takutnya— mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kearah lampu bercahaya cokelat yang memantul keseluruh ruangan dengan membawa keeleganan yang paten. Bibir tipis berwarna merahnya mencebik lucu, itulah yang ditangkap oleh mata Park Chanyeol.

WAAW…

Baekhyun berdecak kagum, ia baru meneliti lampu indah tersebut— ternyata benar-benar indah. _Ouch_! Baek sikap norakmu seharusnya digantikan oleh ketakutan.

Byun Baekhyun sekarang menggulirkan mata sipitnya kesegala ruangan. Matanya membola penuh keterkejutan ketika ia melihat _aquarium_ besar yang tinggi mengelilingi tiang besar yang kokoh hingga menuju lantai tiga apartemen ini— seharusnya Baekhyun menyebutnya sebagai _penthouse_.

Lelaki norak itu berlari menuju _aquarium_ besar berwarna biru laut yang mengagumkan. Park Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Byun Baekhyun menjadi geram— maksudnya, selama 20 tahun hidupnya tidak ada orang yang berani menepis aura gelapnya atau bahkan membentuk banteng pertahanan diri untuk menghalau segala bentuk itimidasi yang berakhir mematikan.

Park Chanyeol mengangkat kelima jarinya dengan tenang, memberikan kode kepada _bodyguards_ untuk menghentikan tingkah idiot tawanannya. Ia menekan segala bentuk amarahnya— tidak biasa menggunakan emosi yang menggebu-gebu, ia lebih menyukai segala sesuatu yang tenang namun mengejutkan.

Ketika wajah Byun Baekhyun berhasil menggapai benda berkaca tersebut ia lagi-lagi bergumam penuh kekaguman. Wajah tak tahu malunya mendekat lalu menerawang melihat kehidupan biota laut buatan, sedangkan kedua telapak tangannya membingkai sisi kanan-kiri wajah sumringahnya. Tubuh kecil itu melompat-lompat tak beraturan, sedangkan tas kusam yang dirasa memberatkan tubuhnya ia letakkan diatas lantai begitu saja.

"YAAAK!" Byun idiot itu berteriak penuh kesal ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa untuk menjauhi benda yang membuatnya tertarik. Lain kali ia mencoba untuk berteman baik dengan mahluk hidup yang berkumpul disana lalu dengan kebaikan hatinya yang di berkati ia akan menyelamatkan ekosistem laut yang dicuri oleh si brengsek tengik.

"Bajingan!" Baekhyun mendesis lantas kemudian ia meminta maaf untuk hatinya yang kian menggelap dipenuhi dosa.

Byun Baekhyun sedikit oleng ketika dua orang berbadan besar tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk berdiri tegak tanpa bergerak setelah tubuh ringkihnya ditarik paksa tanpa belas kasih. Otak kenari Baekhyun kini terpaksa untuk memutar kejadian sejak ia tiba ditempat ini, hati lapangnya meraung ketika rakyat kecil sepertinya lagi-lagi dianggap seperti hewan—ditarik sana-sini, dihakimi tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, lalu dipaksa untuk tunduk oleh lelaki brengsek yang tidak memiliki jiwa kemanusaan.

"Jangan membuatku semakin muak denganmu, idiot!"

Park Chanyeol menyemburkan amarahnya bertepatan dengan Baekhyun yang meratapi nasibnya. Byun Baekhyun terhenyak, walaupun ia seorang lelaki sejati, tetap saja ia menyadari dimana tubuh kecilnya berada sekarang—kandang orang utan?

Park Chanyeol marah, kesal, dan geram, namun tubuhnya tetap tenang duduk di singga-sananya. Wajah tampannya merah penuh amarah. Bocah miskin menjijikan ini benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam—menganggap jika amarahnya hanya guyonan belaka. Itu benar-benar melukai harga dirinya yang memiliki kelas tinggi.

"Tidak ada hukuman yang pantas diberikan untuk bocah dengan otak kecil sepertimu, bahkan jika potongan pantat berbisulmu membusuk di tumpukan sampah." Park Chanyeol mendesis dengan wajah tampannya yang membengis.

_Bajingan tengik!_

"Tahu apa kau tentang pantatku, sialan!" Baekhyun meraung dengan suaranya yang kian menyusut. Urat di lehernya terlihat nampak, sedangkan kedua lengannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh antek Park Chanyel menatap sang tuannya dengan pandangan takut.

Park Chanyeol tidak akan mentolerir segala bentuk makian untuk dirinya yang agung.

"LEPASKAN AKU DASAR HEWAN PELIHARAAN! ANJING KALIAN!" Baekhyun yang kalap benar-benar menakutkan. Tubuh kurusnya bergerak tidak beraturan— Baekhyun ingin terlepas dari belenggu pria yang mencengkram lengannya erat.

"LEPASKAN AKU DAN AKU AKAN MEMPERLIHATKAN BENTUK BISUL DI PANTATKU!"

Park Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miringnya— melihat bocah bodoh bertindak seperti itu membuat tubuhnya terasa terbakar penuh gairah yang membara. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang saat ini sedang ia pikirkan, menurut Chanyeol bocah itu sedikit liar dan butuh didisiplinkan.

Park Chanyeol memberi perintah kepada dua _bodyguards_ yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya untuk ikut menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang kian tidak terkontrol. Masing-masih anak buahnya memegang kedua lengan dan kaki Baekhyun yang terus meronta.

"Kau! Bajingan tengik biadab. Aku bersumpah demi kemiskinan keluargaku, penis busukmu tidak akan pernah bisa ereksi hingga kau mati dibawah pohon beringin!"

"LEPASKAN AKU BAJINGAN DAN AKU AKAN MEMPERLIHATKAN PANTATKU YANG TELAH KAU EJEK!"

"SUMPAH ORANG MISKIN DAN TERANIAYA SELALU NYATA, BAJINGAN!"

"Lepaskan aku, bangsat!"

"Lepaskan." Suara Park Chanyeol yang lirih masih mampu didengar oleh empat anak buahnya. Secara serempak mereka melepaskan Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan— mata sipitnya berair, tenggorokannya pun terasa kering, dan beberapa kancing seragamnya raib entah kemana.

"Keluar." Baekhyun berjalan tertatih, mengambil tasnya yang berada didekat aquarium yang besar dan mengagumkan. Ia harus cepat pulang dan minum sebelum air liurnya digantikan darah yang merembes dari tenggorokannya yang kering.

Park Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya kearah Byun Baekhyun lantas antek-anteknya kembali menyeret Baekhyun agar berdiri di bawah lampu krystal yang menggantung anggun tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Kalian tuli?! Bajingan itu menyuruhku untuk keluar!" Di tengah tenggorokannya yang kering Baekhyun berlagak seolah-olah memiliki simpanan air liur yang berlebih.

Ketika empat pria besar itu mengembalikan Baekhyun di tempat semula, mereka tanpa bersuara meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun bersama Park Chanyeol yang terus memusatkan atensinya kepada tubuh mungil lelaki ringkih itu. Dibawah siraman sinar lampu yang berwarna cokelat membuat kulit kusam Baekhyun terlihat lebih mengkilap dengan dibaluri oleh keringat.

"Pantatmu?"

Byun Baekhyun tidak malu ketika kaum sesamanya meminta dirinya untuk menepati janji yang ia buat tadi. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak terima jika seseorang memandangnya sebelah mata, apalagi ini mengenai fisiknya. Walaupun tubuhnya kecil sebagai seorang pria, kulitnya kusam dan hitam sebagai orang Korea, atau otaknya kecil sekecil kenari, tetap saja ia juga manusiakan!?

Park Chanyeol terus mengelus dagunya, matanya menatap lekat seenggok daging yang seharusnya tidak menarik untuk ia lihat, namun sialnya atensi yang jarang ia perlihatkan menguar begitu saja saat ini— apalagi ketika bocah idiot itu hanya berdiri dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar walau nyatanya ia berusaha tak gentar.

Gerakan mengelus dagu Chanyeol menyurutkan rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang menurut— melepaskan celana sekolahnya dengan gerakan pelan membuat Park Chanyeol ingin berlari kearah pemuda kecil lalu melepaskannya dengan bringas.

Chanyeol tau jika dirinya adalah seorang petualang seks sejati, dimana ia akan mencari kenikmatan dari seorang wanita maupun pria yang ia rasa menarik. Tetapi, seharusnya Baekhyun adalah pengecualian— tidak masuk kedalam kategori menarik versi Park Chanyeol. Kulitnya kusam dan kering; wajahnya dipenuhi jerawat, bekas jerawat, serta tipe kulit wajah yang berminyak; matanya sipit khas orang Korea kebanyakan; tapi, kurang ajarnya bilah bibir tipis tanpa menghilangkan warna merah segarnya membuat Chanyeol hilang akal.

Napas Park Chanyeol memburu, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya— tidak hanya wajah, bahkan seluruh kulit yang terbalut pori-pori. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, pun penisnya yang terasa sesak karena kian membengkak sedangkan benda berurat itu tertahan oleh celananya.

Park Chanyeol menghentikan napasnya ketika melihat Byun Baekhyun telah melepas celana sekolahnya, oh tidak! Byun hanya menggantungkan celananya sampai lutut, sedangkan tubuhnya sedang membelakangi Park Chanyeol dan sial sekali, pantat itu sangat bersih bahkan mulus dan berwarna putih. Terlihat menggiurkan ketika pantat itu tersiram oleh cahaya lampu, rasanya Chanyeol ingin memberikan warna baru untuk mendominasi pantat Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat pantatku? Mulus, walaupun warnanya jelek!" Baekhyun yang bodoh dan matanya hanya d ikepala memang sangat sulit untuk melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"A-ah, yeah!"

Park Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Seharusnya bukan begini reaksi yang diberikan oleh tubuhnya setelah melihat bongkahan pantat yang tidak sepenuhnya nampak, pantat itu kecil namun sangat padat, pantat itu mulus dan memiliki warna yang menakjubkan, bukan berwarna buruk.

"25 tamparan di pantat untuk hukumanmu?" Sial, Park! Kau bertindak terlalu jauh.

"TIDAK!" Si idiot Byun bergegas memakai celananya— itu bagian privasinya sebagai seorang pria. Setelahnya, ia mendudukkan pantatnya diatas marmer yang mendingin karena terpaan _air conditioner_, lagi-lagi si idiot ini melindungi pantatnya dengan cara yang konyol.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat tingkah pemuda setengah otak itu, lidah besarnya menjilat bibir bawahnya seperti ular yang menakutkan. Byun dengan ketakutannya yang hanya seujung kuku benar-benar ingin menarik lidah bajingan tengik di depannya, walaupun jarak keduanya tidak bisa dikatakan dekat, Baekhyun masih bisa melihat lidah besar itu terjulur bersama wajah bengisnya.

"_Stand Up_." Bola hitam pekat Park Chanyeol kian menajam, seiring dengan gelengan Byun Bakehyun yang keukeh dengan pendiriannya.

Park Chanyeol menunggu Byun pendek itu berhenti menjadi keras kepala. Sebelumnya, lelaki kaya dengan baju berkulit uang itu tidak pernah bertindak sesabar ini, tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu orang lain mengeluarkan pendapat atau bahkan menunggu seseorang menghela napas untuk berfikir mengenai kata-katanya.

Manusia dihadapan Park Chanyeol adalah kaum yang sama dengannya, kalau Park itu tertarik dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh sosok yang terduduk di lantai ia pun memiliki apa yang sosok itu miliki. Kejantanan atau dada yang rata dan tidak menonjol, tapi brengseknya otak Si Park penasaran dengan ukuran penis, dada rata, dan bokongnya yang padat.

"Kau mau mati ditanganku? KEMARI!" Park Chanyeol berteriak penuh ketidaksabaran.

"Aku bilang tidak!" Si Byun justru balik berteriak.

Otak kenari Baekhyun berputar mengenai apa yang sahabat Kim-nya ucapkan bahwa pria besar di hadapannya ini adalah seorang biseksual yang akan menjadikannya sebagai budak seks. Maka, dengan rasa berat hati yang menyelimuti hati putih-bersihnya, Byun Baekhyun benar akan mematahkan penis pria itu ketika sedang ereksi.

Ternyata hanya wajahnya saja yang cantik, tapi jiwa prianya tetap merasa terlecehkan ketika ada seorang pria yang bisa ereksi karena dirinya. _Baek, kau benar pria tulen, heh_?

Park Chanyeol berdiri dari peraduannya, wajahnya membengis, tapi sebisa mungkin ia berusaha tenang—dirinya yang terdidik sebagai pewaris membuatnya menjadi manusia yang ahli bermain emosi, ketika orang lain melihatnya tenang disaat itulah amarah sedang memakan seluruh tubuhnya yang agung. Kedua telapak tangannya mengintip dibalik saku celana _ripped jeans_— tampak sekali bagaimana bengalnya pria itu.

Setiap langkah tegas yang Park Chanyeol daki berhasil membuat Baekhyun ingin benar-benar mematahkan penis pria itu. Byun Baekhyun meludah, lantas berdiri dari duduknya— ia berusaha untuk tidak menjadi konyol, _lagi_. Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang pria sejati, pria tulen yang juga memiliki penis dan menginginkan penisnya masuk ke lubang wanita, sekedar penegasan bahwa pria pendek itu juga masih memiliki ketertarikan kepada gadis yang anggun.

Si Byun berdiri dari duduknya, kini ia mengambil ancang-ancang teknik dasar bela diri hapkido—yang ia pelajari ketika mengikuti ekstrakurikuler di sekolahnya. Semoga teknik ini benar-benar membantu, setidaknya untuk menendang telak penis yang setengah ereksi— Baekhyun melihatnya saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan penismu yang menegang itu! Bocah ingusan!"

Baekhyun sebenarnya kalap ketika melihat senyum miring diwajah bengis pria yang seakan tuli dan masih berusaha mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya.

"_Engh_," Baekhyun membolakan matanya tidak habis pikir ketika Park Chanyeol meremas penisnya sambil mendesah menjijikan. _Berani-beraninya bajingan ini mempermalukan dirinya dihadapanku_!?

Pria gigih itu kian mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah, kedua kakinya berdiri tegap, namun tertekuk dan sedikit mengangkang, dan matanya menajam penuh kewaspadaan— seperti melihat predator yang akan memangsanya, tapi wajah dan gaya berdirinya sama sekali tidak membuat takut lawannya.

Park Chanyeol berhenti dari langkahnya, namun satu tangannya masih meremas pelan penisnya. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat sekaligus menyiksa. Ia masih memiliki akal dan malu untuk melakukan masturbasi di hadapan pria mungil ini, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan ia yang menyukai tantangan menginginkan Baekhyun untuk melihat dirinya yang sedang menyiksa diri? lagipula ia juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya benar-benar berhasrat besar terhadap lelaki mungil berwajah jelek itu!

"_Engh_, kau yang membangunkan jiwa singaku,bocah! _Uh_, jadi jangan salahkan aku, _angh_!"

Menurut Chanyeol, dirinya saat ini benar-benar berlebihan. Ia yang tidak pernah mendesah keenakan ketika titik ternikmatnya disentuh oleh orang lain, tidak pernah menikmati ketika dirinya melakukan pemijatan ke penisanya, tidak pernah menyukai seks dengan lembut, dan tidak pernah merasa puas ketika pusat tubuhnya sedang di manjakan.

Pelipis Baekhyun basah oleh keringat, ia anggap itu bukan bentuk dari sebuah rasa ketakutan— ia panas dingin karena sejak tadi siang belum makan apapun, minum pun tidak, tapi dirinya harus dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan energi untuk melawan pria _sok_ kaya ini.

Apa dunia adil, Baek? Kau rupanya belum benar-benar bersyukur.

"Kau! MESUM SIALAN! MENJAUH DARIKU!" Baekhyun meraung, tapi ancang-ancangnya tidak mengendur sama sekali.

Tubuh Baekhyun meremang oleh segala bentuk perasaan jijik— melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seakan-akan dikutuk untuk menjadi penerus Eros. Ini buruk, adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? Maka, Baekhyun benar-benar mati ditempat.

"_Engh_, _ahh_… aku tidak bisa berhenti." Park Chanyeol menatap penisnya yang kian menyesak ketika ditahan oleh celana _slim fit_-nya. Kening indahnya mengkilap oleh keringat, sedangkan beberapa anak rambutnya memberikan noda hitam diatas kening basah itu.

Park Chanyeol terus mengurutnya dari luar celana, matanya yang sayu menatap Byun Baekhyun yang sedang memandangnya jijik. Ugh… wajah itu benar-benar seksi. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya mastrubasi dengan keadaan berdiri sedangkan didepan sana ada seorang pria yang memandangnya rendah. Benarkah ini Chanyeol yang berasal dari Keluarga Agung Park?

"SIALAN! KAU PIKIR AKU SIAPA YANG MAU MELIHATMU BERTINGKAH LEBIH DARI SAMPAH, HAH!?"

Baekhyun melempar hiasan dinding dibelakangnya kearah penis Pak Chanyeol yang tidak ia tahu bagaimana caranya sudah mencuat menantang gravitasi. Pria menjijikan itu sebenarnya terbuat dari apa, hah?! Bagaimana bisa-bisanya tidak memiliki urat malu. Disini sebenarnya yang idiot itu Byun Baekhyun atau Park Chanyeol?

_Walaupun aku idiot dan bodoh, tetapi aku tidak bertingkah seperti orang miskin yang tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan siapapun!_

Kalian bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana otak dan batin Baekhyun bekerja sama untuk saling berbohong satu sama lain.

"_Engh_!" Cairan Chanyeol keluar tanpa disadari.

Bola mata Baekhyun terbelalak, hiasan dinding yang mahal itu berhasil mengenai penis Chanyeol, tapi bukannya berteriak penuh kemarahan yang keluar dari mulut pria mesum itu justru sebuah desahan keras dengan suaranya yang berat dan menggelegar. _Apa benar pria ini dilahirkan tanpa urat malu_?

Byun Baekhyun pening melihat tingkah Park Chanyeol yang benar-benar mesum. Tidak pernah ia melihat teman lelakinya melakukan masturbasi didepannya tanpa permisi. _Baek, jangan lagi kau bertingkah seolah-olah memiliki banyak teman!_

Park Chanyeol benar-benar simbol dari sebuah kebejatan.

Pria tak tahu malu itu mendongakkan kepalanya— menikmati pelepasannya yang intens, hanya dengan satu tangan dan memandang wajah Baekhyun yang penuh amarah rasanya bisa senikmat ini. Bagaimana jika lebih?

Byun Baekhyun berlari ketika Park Chanyeol lengah— sewaktu pria bejat itu mengambil nafas dengan mendongakkan kepalanya. Byun Baekhyun berlari kencang untuk mengambil tas kusamnya yang berada di dekat _aquarium_ besar. Ia harus lari dari duplikat neraka ini. Setidaknya ia masih ingin merasakan ocehan _eomma_-nya.

Park Chanyeol melepas _slim fit ripped jeans_-nya dengan memandang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang lari tidak jelas. Pria mungil itu berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur— menggedor pintu jati besar, namun hasilnya nihil, membuka pintu jendela besar yang ternyata menghubungkannya dengan _swimming pool_, lantas tidak sampai disitu saja, Byun Baekhyun menggedor pintu lainnya dan hasilnya sama, berlari lagi menuju jendela besar yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon dan seketika ia dibuat ngilu dengan ketinggian tempatnya berada. _Sial, tempat ini memberiku kode untuk bunuh diri— jalan keluar untuk menjauhi Park muda dengan cara yang tolol!_

"SIALAAAAN! JIKA AKU BERADA DISINI BISA-BISA KITA KE NERAKA BERSAMA!" Byun Baekhyun menutup jendela itu dengan kasar lalu memasuki _penthouse_ Park Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang melengking penuh kesal.

Pria bersendok emas dimulut hanya tersenyum miring melihat Baekhyun yang bertingkah seperti wanita. Celananya benar-benar terlepas, tidak ada celana dalam atau apapun itu untuk menutupi kejantanannya yang masih berdiri tegas menantang udara. Ia berdiri menjulang tinggi dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dadanya yang bidang.

Rasa panas kembali menyusuri seluruh darah Park Chanyeol—melihat Byun kecil itu marah membuat seluruh darahnya terkumpul di penisnya. Berurat, besar, dan kuat adalah salah satu hal yang membanggakan untuknya— ia merasa jika Baekhyun akan puas ketika mereka bercinta?

"Yak! Pakai celanamu itu!" Byun Baekhyun lagi-lagi kalap dibuat.

Melihat Park Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan tanpa celana, serta penisnya yang membuat Baekhyun merasa iri memberikan rasa kesal yang teramat untuk dirinya. Ia merasa bukan pria sejati untuk kali ini. Kalau boleh bertanya dan urat malunya lebur, mungkin saja Baekhyun akan bertanya banyak hal mengenai penis kepada Park Chanyeol.

Ingat, jika Baekhyun masih memiliki dendam kesumat untuk Park Chanyeol.

Bisakah ia menemui dukun santet saja? Setidaknya ia memiliki usaha untuk mengecilkan penis itu. Pasti Park Chanyeol malu memiliki ukuran penis diatas rata-rata.

"Kemarilah," apa Baekhyun memiliki kelainan pada pendengarannya?

Park Chanyeol berujar lembut, wajahnya pun kini tidak tersirat emosi yang berakhir merugikan orang lain, tapi sikap lembut ini membuat Baekhyun harus lebih waspada. Ya, Baekhyun harus memiliki kepekaan yang berlebih untuk menjaga diri dari segala niat busuk Park Chanyeol.

Masih sama. Byun Baekhyun masih memiliki jiwa pemberontak yang akut jika mengenai Park Chanyeol. Ia berjanji untuk mengabdi menjadi pemberontak bagi Park Chanyeol.

"Baek, kemari." Kali ini suara Park Chanyeol bernada tegas, ia sebenarnya sangat benci untuk bersikap lembut, _sebenarnya_.

"Tidak!" Byun Baekhyun berlagak menjadi pemberontak. Pemberontak sejati hanya untuk Park Chanyeol yang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kehormatannya dengan tingkah semenjijikan itu.

Byun Baekhyun berhasil mengumpulkan semua bukti mengenai segala kebejatan Park Chanyeol. Bukti hasil dari hipotesisnya mengatakan jika Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang benar-benar lebih dari kata menjijikan; egois, mesum, tidak tahu malu, superior, pemaksa, sombong dan masih banyak lagi hingga kapasitas otak Byun Baekhyun tidak mampu menampungnya sehingga menjadi tumpah-ruah. _Otak kecilmu memang tidak akan sanggup untuk menampung segala hal, Baek!_

Park Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali duduk diatas singga-sananya, menengadahkan tangannya hingga seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan balutas jas kantoran yang rapi membawakan kain berbahan licin dan berwarna merah maron untuk dikenakan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya berdesis, salah siapa ia hidup miskin?

Tidak. Sisi baik Baekhyun melarang Baekhyun untuk meratapi takdirnya. Memang tidak adil, tapi semuanya akan adil sebagaimana manusia yang tidak memiliki rumah selalu bersyukur akan itu. baekhyun hanya harus bersyukur, ketika waktu tiba ia akan bermandikan kebahagiaan setiap harinya. _Baek kau naif sekali._

Park Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, melepaskan segala kain yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya lalu Kim Woo Bin memakaikan piyama tidur bertali warna merah maron ke tubuh mengagumkan milik Tuan Mudanya. Tanpa banyak berucap Kim Woo Bin pergi entah kemana ditelah sebuah pintu besar yang bukan menjadi pintu utama untuk keluar dari _penthouse_.

Byun Baekhyun tercengang ketika ia melihat kain itu sama sekali tidak menutupi bagian depan tubuh Park Chanyeol, padahal disana terdapat tali untuk menutupi bagian itu. Sial, mengapa terlalu vulgar. Tambah membuat iri Baekhyun saja. Mengapa di perut pria itu memiliki _eight pack_ dan _V line_ juga tercetak jelas disana. Jangan lupakan pula rambut halus yang melingkupi kejantanan pria itu. Sial, kenapa pria itu benar-benar mengagumkan!

Jangan salah paham. Baekhyun hanya mengagumi tubuh itu sebagaimana ia mengagumi tubuh keren miliki Jason Momoa!

Park Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya, ia mengambil map diatas meja lantas meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas meja tanpa melihat bahwa disana terdapat _wine glass_, gelas itu pecah melebur bersama kelembutan karpet hitam berbulu angsa. Tidak menunggu lama, _maid_ yang bekerja disana berdatangan membawa peralatan kebersihan.

Semuanya terlihat jelas oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimana pria itu berlagak layaknya ia adalah penguasa alam semesta. Bagaimana pria tengik itu memperlakukan manusa seolah-olah merintih dibawah telapak kakinya. Bagaimana pria itu tidak pernah perduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Baekhyun benar-benar terperangah, apalagi dengan tubuh pria itu yang setengah telanjang dengan keadaan penis yang masih setengah tegang. Apa ia tidak malu?

Bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan mahluk berfisik sempurna yang bahkan tidak tau caranya memiliki adab? Apakah ini adil? _Oke, Baek. Kau harus bersyukur atau Tuhan benar-benar akan mengutukmu_!

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Park Chanyeol berucap seolah-olah ia berbicara dengan kertas ditangannya.

"Ya! Keluarkan aku sekarang! Tidak ada yang aku punya, bahkan jika kau menuntut ganti rugipun keluargaku akan mengabaikan segala ancamanmu dan membiarkanku menjadi cacahan dengan pencernaanku kau jual!" Itu menjijikan, Baek!

Ketika _maid_ itu selesai membersihkan segala kekacauan yang dibuat Tuan Mudanya yang agung, mereka bergegas pergi. Apalagi ketika mereka mendengar tuannya yang disembur orang lain, tidak ada salahnyakan mereka menjauhi zona perang dan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri?

Park Cahnyeol mengangkat kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang berada didepan jendela besar— tempat dimana Baekhyun manahan diri untuk tidak menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah melalui balkon itu, bibir seksi itu menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, "aku ingin tinggal dirumahmu."

"Hah?!"

"Aku ingin kau membiarkanku tinggal dirumahmu." Park Chanyeol menutup mapnya lantas meletakkan map tersebut diatas lantai tanpa mau bersusah payah mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan benda itu diatas meja, seolah-olah siapapun siap memungut benda tidak berharga itu. _Kau harus tau Beaek, benda mana yang kau sebut tidak berharga itu?_

"Untuk apa, hah?!" Baekhyun bertanya seolah-olah ia mendengar jika Jason Momoa adalah seorang wanita.

"Ya atau oke?" ucap Park Chanyeol tenang.

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun menolah dengan menggebu-gebu.

Park Chanyeol diam, menyunggingkan senyum kejamnya dengan mata tajam menatap Baekhyun. "Oke, kalau begitu kau siap menjadi budak seks ku."

Kepala Baekhyun terasa pening, ia berharap ketika ia pingsan nanti ia ingin langsung mati saja dan masuk kedalam surga, tapi apakah surga akan memasukkan manusia yang menghirup udara terakhirnya bersama calon penghuni neraka— Park Chanyeol adalah calon penghuni neraka, bahkan sebelum Tuhan menandatangani kelahiran Park Chanyeol. _Kau benar-benar idiot, Baek_!

"_Heaven, come here_!" Park Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya menggoda dan Baekhyun benar-benar akan pingsan detik ini juga.

"Tidak!" Byun Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur jendela besar dibelakangnya. Ini lebih dari buruk. Ia masih memiliki akal untuk tidak melakukan seks dengan sesamanya. Itu lebih memalukan ketimbang dirinya harus telanjang mengelilingi gang rumahnya.

"Pilih, sayang." Bulu kuduk Byun Baekhyun meremang mendengar suara berat milik Chanyeol, 'sayang' adalah kata yang menjijikan ketika keluar dari bilah bibir Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan perduli jika kau tidak diberi makan oleh _eomma_ ku, aku juga tidak akan perduli jika ayahku akan menendang pantatmu, kedua adikku yang nakal akan menyerangmu setiap saat, atau yang parahnya lagi aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu tidur dengan nyenyak!"

"Ugh! Aku suka ide terakhirmu itu, kita tidak akan tidur jika kita tidak bercinta. Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Park Chanyeol menyeringai.

"BRENGSEK!"

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

Malam ini benar-benar malam petaka. Malam ketika Baekhyun percaya jika nyawanya akan habis di mulut _eomma_-nya. Lebih baik ia mati cepat daripada mendengar segala ocehan _eomma_-nya lebih lama, telinganya tidak sekuat itu. Belum lagi, pasti malam ini _appa_-nya berada dirumah lalu ia harus berkata apa mengenai Park Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi miskin.

Byun Baekhyun masih senantiasa berdiri di depan gang rumahnya, sedangkan Park Chanyeol berada dibelakangnya sedang menahan tawa. Mereka diturunkan didepan gang karena mobil super mewahnya tidak akan mampu untuk menghancurkan bangunan yang menyempiti gang itu.

Otak dengan kapasitas kecil itu dipaksa untuk berfikir berat dimalam yang tidak terlalu dingin ini. Park Chanyeol bukan teman dekatnya, yang ia punya sebagai teman dekat hanya Kim Taehyung yang sama melaratnya dengan keluarganya. Sangat mudah membohongi _eomma_-nya, tapi akan sangat sulit jika ia harus membodohi _appa_-nya. Kemeja yang dikenakan Park Chanyeol sangat-amat mewah, walaupun Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa banyak uang yang dipakai Chanyeol hanya untuk membeli kemeja itu.

"Apa rumahmu di gusur, Baek?"

"BISA DIAM TIDAK, _SIH_!"

Park Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya, apa pria mungil itu tidak lelah terus berdiri seperti ini di pinggir jalan dengan koper besar mengelilingi mereka?

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Park Chanyeol yang berdiri menjulang didepannya, lagi-lagi ia iri dengan tinggi tubuh pria mengagumkan ini. "Aku tanya sekali lagi. Rumahku sangat-sangat sempit, bahkan kau tidak akan bisa menaruh seluruh kakimu diatas kasur jika kau tidur dirumahku. Kasurnya pun sangat keras, tidak seempuk dikamarmu, sedangkan dirumahku tidak memiliki pendingin dan penghangat ruangan. Rumahku benar-benar tidak pantas untuk tempat tinggal, itu lebih mirip dengan kandang kambing. Kalau hujan rumahku akan bocor, aku tidak tahu kenapa padahal sudah aku tembel beberapa kali. Kurasa kau bisa tinggal di rumah temanmu yang lebih layak."

Baekhyun meringis, mengingat rumahnya benar-benar memalukan. Ia tidak tinggal di perkomplekan yang murah, apalagi mahal. Rumahnya hanya terletak di gang sempit yang kumuh, bahkan ia berani bertaruh jika rumahnya adalah rumah terjelek dari seluruh murid di sekolahnya.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum— semuanya hanya karena Baekhyun. "Tidak masalah, bahkan aku pernah tinggal di kandang babi."

Byun Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika pria kaya seperti Park Chanyeol pernah tinggal dikandang hewan jorok itu, tapi tetap saja kandang dirumah Park Chanyeol sama dengan rumahnya, bahkan ia berani bertaruh rumahnya lebih tak layak ketimbang kandang babi dirumah Park Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, kau memang kepala batu!" Baekhyun jengah sendiri, lantas ia menarik satu koper milik Park Chanyeol untuk memasuki gang rumahnya yang remang dan kumuh.

Park Chanyeol menutup hidungnya ketika ia melewati tumpukan sampah di jalan itu, serta matanya mendapati kumpulan orang yang sedang bersorak memusatkan sesuatu disana, "jangan sekali-kali kau ikut dengan mereka! Mereka benar-benar manusia berbalut sampah, bener-benar bau!" Byun Baekhyun berbisik di depan mulut Park Chanyeol dan si Park itu menikmati segala tingkah Baekhyun yang tidak terduga.

"Tidak akan. Hanya ini jalan yang bisa sampai ke rumahmu?"

Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol berjalan menikmati aliran angin dimusim panas yang membelai kulit. Ternyata berbincang di perjalanan sedikit menghilangkan bosan.

"Tidak, ada jalan alternatif. Tapi aku harus melewati pasar yang ada premannya dan itu sangat berbahaya ketika aku sendirian." Mereka berjalan di jalan yang menanjak dan tangan Baekhyun mulai terasa pegal.

"Jangan! Jangan sekali-kali kau pergi sendiri, aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi, Baek."

Rasanya Park Chanyeol ingin merengkuh pinggang sempit milik Baekhyun, tapi kedua tangannya memegang koper miliknya. Park Chanyeol membawa banyak koper karena ia benar-benar berniat untuk tinggal dirumah Baekhyun dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Nah! Itu rumahku." Byun Baekhyun menunjuk rumah bercat _cream_ yang kusam. Namun, sejauh Park Chanyeol lihat, rumah itu terlihat paling rapi ketimbang rumah yang berdekatan dengan rumah Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun mengetuk rumahnya, tidak lama kemudian eomma-nya yang bersiap tidur membukanya dengan wajah garang. Sial, Baekhyun ketakutan seketika, "tunggu _eomma_, ada temanku." Baekhyun memelas memandang eomma-nya, meminta setidaknya keringanan sebelum dirinya dihujami ocehan yang memanaskan telinga.

Eomma Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar, "mana temanmu?"

Park Chanyeol memandang dingin keduanya, menanti tingkah apa yang akan Baekhyun perbuat kali ini untuk membohongi _eomma_-nya dan pria angkuh itu sama sekali tidak membungkuk untuk eomma Baekhyun.

"Itu dibelakangku," Baekhyun berujar lirih.

"Kau memiliki teman? Dan setampan itu?" _Eomma_ Baekhyun menatap anaknya tidak percaya dan Baekhyun meringis mendengar pertanyaan _eomma_-nya yang memalukan.

Eomma Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Park Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah. Meneliti bagaimana sempurnanya tubuh teman anaknya itu, ia merasa anaknya bagaikan pelayan ketika bersanding dengan pria sesempurna itu. Ia merasa gagal merawat anaknya yang memiliki tubuh kecil sebagai pria.

"Ah. Siapa namamu, _nak_?" _Eomma_ Baekhyun bertanya ramah.

"Chanyeol." Balas Park Chanyeol dingin.

Eomma Baekhyun meremang mendengar suara berat yang bernada dingin milik anak muda bernama Park Chanyeol. _Eomma_ Baekhyun kembali menatap anaknya dengan pandangan meneliti, bagaimana bocah ini menemukan teman setampan Chanyeol, ia berharap ketampanan Chanyeol akan menular ke anaknya. Alisnya mengernyit melihat anaknya membawa koper besar ditangannya. "Kau dapat dari mana koper ini, kau mencuri, hah!?"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, ia memundurkan tubuhnya ketika _eomma_-nya hendak memukul tubuhnya. "Itu milikku, bibi!"

Eomma Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya lantas menatap Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum tipis kearahnya lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan si Chanyeol ini. "Lho, kau mau kemana, _nak_?"

"_Eomma_, aku mohon izinkan temanku untuk tinggal disini. Aku menemukannya sedang menangis di dekat tumpukan sampah milik paman Jong Ho. Ketika aku tanya, ia ternyata hidup sebatang kara sedangkan pria itu masih harus sekolah. Uangnya habis untuk membiayai sekolahnya hingga akhir tahun, jadi ia tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar kontrakan." Baekhyun berkata semeyakinkan mungkin. Matanya pun berkaca-kaca, bukan karena cerita yang ia karang sendiri, melainkan rasa takut yang teramat jika _eomma_-nya akan memarahinya, apalagi ditambah masalah mengenai sabun cuci wajah.

_Eomma_ Baekhyun merasa berempati mengenai bencana yang diderita oleh pria tampan itu, ternyata ia membesarkan anaknya dengan baik , hingga memiliki hati selapang itu.

"Oh, sayang. Kau malang sekali—" _Eomma_ Baekhyun berjalan kearah Chanyeol, lantas memeluk pria tinggi itu.

Park Chanyeol memelototkan matanya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini sampai kapan pun, _nak_. Jangan sungkan, ya?" Baekhyun menjadi geram sendiri melihat Park Chanyeol mendapat elusan lembut di rambutnya, ia mengingat kapan terakhir kali _eomma_-nya bersikap selembut itu dan otak buntunya tidak mendapatkan kejadian masa lampau dengan adegan sedramatis itu.

"Baekhyun kau ajak Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam, ya. _Eomma_ ingin membeli makan sebentar untuknya." _Eomma_ Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"KAU—"

"Ayolah, kau tidak lihat jika ceritaku membuahkan hasil?" Byun Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan membuat segala amarah Park Chanyeol menyusut.

Park Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun dan si Byun membuka pintu dengan pelan lalu mendapati jika _appa_-nya sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola _club_ kesukaannya dan duduk diatas lantai yang terlapisi karpet. Lagi-lagi satu halangan harus dilalui. Saatnya beraksi, Baek!

"_APPA_!" Byun Baekhyun berteriak gembira hingga membuat _appa_-nya terkejut. Sedetik kemudian pria paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat anaknya merangkul pundaknya dengan akrab. Ini benar-benar seorang pria!

"Kenapa baru pulang, _son_?"

"Temanku ingin menginap disini, tadi aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari _eomma_, _pa_." Senyum Baekhyun terukir manis.

"Oh, mana temanmu kalau begitu?" Appa Baekhyun mencari keberadaan teman anaknya itu.

"Itu _appa_, dibelakangmu." _Appa_ Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya dan mendapati pria muda bertubuh tinggi menjulang hingga membuatnya harus mendongak untuk melihat langsung rupa teman anaknya. Matanya membola tanpa disadari, hingga jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Untuk apa anak ini berada dirumahnya?

"_Young_ _master_?"

Seringai terukir jelas di bibir Park Chanyeol.

_**Cut…**_

•••

_Guysss… lagi lagi, makasih udah support gue. Makasih review kalian, makasih udah love & follow cerita gue yang newbe ini yaa…_

_Ayolaaah,,, komen yang panjang-panjang !_


	4. Beautiful People

**MORE THAN HEAVEN**

_SelfPd Present_

_**Ost. **__**Beautiful People **__**: Ed Sheeran ft. Khalid. 2019.**_

••°••

_**Disclamer:**_

_Cerita ini murni milik saya, ide jalan cerita adalah murni pemikiran saya dan ini adalah fiktif._

_Cerita ini adalah ilusi saya mengenai hubungan Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Jika tidak suka itu hak kalian dan jika kalian menikmati cerita ini tolong beri saya batang hidung kalian._

**M**

•

•

▬_Beautiful People_▬

•

•

Semuanya tidak lagi sama, hari berganti maka kian berarti. Bahkan belum genap sehari mereka bertemu, namun Park Chanyeol kian kukuh dengan isi otaknya— pria itu memang menuhankan otak. Alih-alih menampik, si Park justru menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam kebudayaan yang menyimpang. Kali ini otak serta hatinya bertindak sejalan, walaupun kewarasannya harus dipertanyakan saat ini. Park Chanyeol memang terbiasa bertindak semaunya— memakan segala macam kebudayaan menyimpang yang ia ciptakan sendiri tanpa berlandaskan penerimaan toleransi dalam masyarakat Korea.

Ketika itu— Park ingat dengan persis jika 6 jam, 32 menit, dan 37 detik lalu ia memaki si Byun bajingan kecil di dalam mobil serta di jam berikutnya ia mendapati si kecil didalam lift yang sama— berbagi nafas dengan aroma yang membuatnya mendidih. Sedangkan, saat ini ia justru menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang tak ubahnya kandang babi.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum— senyum pongah yang bahkan orang lain pun tidak ingin tahu. Mata bulatnya yang tajam menatap si Byun yang sedang menunduk karena sedang dihakimi oleh orang tuanya. Si keluarga besar pemilik rumah tak layak huni ini sedang berbincang penuh kepusingan di dapurnya yang kecil. Bahkan, jika ada tempat yang layak untuk menyampahkan segala rahasia atau aib pun tidak akan ada yg lebih baik daripada dapur, pikir Park Chanyeol.

Si Park seakan tak peduli tentang perdebatan keluarga miskin itu, lantas matanya yang tajam dan tak bersahabat menggulir kesepanjang rumah. Matanya yang jeli mampu memindai ke setiap sudut, rumah ini kecil jadi wajar saja.

Warna cat rumah tak layak huni ini hampir pudar ditambah beberapa coretan pensil, pen, dan krayon memanjang di sepanjang tembok bagian bawah. Tidak ada kursi atau sofa yang bisa diduduki dengan nyaman— Park Chanyeol duduk dengan bantal sebagai alasnya, ini tidak nyaman ketika sebagian kakinya harus menapak langsung diatas karpet yang lusuh dan pasti banyak kumannya.

Mata jelaga itu kembali menyusuri dengan antisipasi, matanya membola ketika ia menemukan keset yang tidak seharusnya digunakan. Bukan keset yang setidaknya dibeli di pusat perbelanjaan— itu adalah sebuah baju yang tidak terpakai. Park Chanyeol amat heran, sebenarnya semiskin apa keluarga ini. Setidaknya membeli satu keset yang layak tidak membuat keluarga ini menjadi pengemiskan?

Mata pria tinggi yang diduga sebagai anak majikan si pemilik rumah itu mengernyit. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah membayangkan mendapati rumah seperti ini masih bisa dihuni oleh manusia. Tidak pernah. Karena mata jelaga itu terbiasa melihat keindahan yang harus memiliki unsur mewah.

Tidak seharusnya si Tuan Muda Park melemparkan tubuh idaman sesamanya ke tempat kumuh yang bahkan sebentar lagi akan menumbukan jerawat di bahunya. Bahkan, bau rumah ini benar-benar membuatnya harus menahan nafas selama lima menit hanya untuk menyiapkan perut jika sewaktu-waktu ia akan muntah karena ya— pengelihatan pasti akan sependapat dengan pembauan.

"Ck," Park Chanyeol berdecih penuh kebosanan, kedua lengannya ia silangkan di depan dada sedangkan matanya menatap malas tarikan krayon berwarna merah yang terlihat kontras di sepanjang dinding hingga mata bulat sekelam _black_ _hole_ itu mendapati sebuah figura photo berukuran 4R yang menggantung miring di dinding dekat televisi 32 inchi.

Park Chanyeol berdiri, kaki panjangnya yang terbalut _ripped jeans_ menghampiri figura photo yang tergantung di dinding samping televisi. Mata kelamnya menggelap, tapi seringainya nampak lebih menyeramkan, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual, bahkan birahinya kian melonjak naik dengan hanya menatap photo tersebut.

Photo berukuran 4R yang terbingkai oleh bingkai kusam dan penuh sarang laba-laba, menampilkan seorang bocah berumur tiga tahun yang nampak bahagia dengan menampilkan senyuman lebar hingga nampak deretan gigi dan bola mata yang menyabit. Itu Baekhyun— asumsi Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun nampak bahagia berenang di ember yang hanya menenggelamkan sebatas pinggangnya dengan posisi bocah mungil itu sedang duduk sehingga menampakkan penis merah mudanya secara malu-malu.

_Brengsek! Sudah seberapa banyak orang melihat photo ini?!_

Sebanyak dua langkah ia ambil akibat kakinya yang panjang berhasil menggapai bingkai kotor itu, Park Chanyeol dengan tergesa mengambil lembar photo yang nampak memudar, lalu menaruh bingkai kotor itu dibelakang televisi yang berdiri diatas meja yang sama kusamnya. Park Chanyeol menganggap tindakannya bukan tindakan berdosa karena ia berpikir barang tersebut tidak bernilai penting kecuali tubuh mungil pria manis itu.

Bibir Park Chanyeol menyeringai lebar ketika tangan lebarnya berhasil menyentuh selembar photo Baekhyun kecil yang memang sudah nampak menggairahkan dengan penis merah mudanya, jempolnya yang besar berhasil menekan photo di bagian penis mungil yang menyembul dari dalam air. Benar-benar membuat libidonya mendidih hingga siap meledak.

DRTT…

Atensi Park Chanyeol meluruh ketika getaran ponsel di saku celananya terasa. Park Chanyeol lebih dulu menaruh lembaran pudar itu disaku kemeja yang ia pakai, tenggorokannya kering maka dari itu ia menjilat bilah bibirnya walaupun bayangan penis mungil berwarna merah muda itu terus menggerayangi otak emasnya. Pria gagah di usia remajanya itu merogoh saku lalu mengangkat teleponnya dengan gaya kelas tinggi.

Kaki panjangnya yang terbalut _ripped_ _jeans_ mendekati jendela yang bergorden putih dengan kain yang kusam dan berdebu, sejenak ia termangu— haruskah ia menyibaknya dan melihat keadaan alam yang tersaji dibalik gorden itu. Selanjutnya, ia menyibaknya dengan kasar, tanpa ragu— mendapati kaca bening retak yang menampakkan banyak bocah yang sedang berlarian saling mengejar satu sama lainnya di tengah lapangan yang tak terurus.

Park Chanyeol baru mengangkat teleponnya— _"…sek! Kau dimana?!"_, yang diumpat bahkan sebelum telepon masuk ia angkat hanya mengernyit sambil menggeram marah. "Bisa kau perjelas umpatanmu? Aku bisa menyiram wajah burukmu dengan air keras dari sini!"

"_U…um—"_ di seberang telepon tergugu.

"Ulangi," suara Park Chanyeol tenang, tapi itu benar-benar menakutkan untuk si seberang.

"_A…aku t-idak mengumpat padamu. Sumpah! Aku berani bersumpah! Di…sini ada… sial ada siapa disini, mana bernyali a-ku mengumpat padamu, Oh! Oh Sehun! Aku mengumpati Oh Sehun yang tadi menendang pantatku. _Ouch_! Pantatku sakit sekali! Yak! Oh Sehun brengsek itu justru memegang sofa hitam kesayanganmu. Kau harus lihat bagaimana noraknya ia bertingkah, Park!"_ sudah pasti ancaman Park Chanyeol membuat seseorang menjadi _blank_.

"Sial! Kim Jong In, aku akan merontokkan jari idiot Oh Sehun dan merobek mulutmu jika kau berani mengumpat di depanku lebih dari ini!" Suara rendah dan berat milik Park Chanyeol berhasil menghantarkan aura suram hingga ke seberang telpon.

"_Kau dengar itu , Sehun?"_ suara bisikan Kim Jong In mampu didengar oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Enyah!"

"_Tunggu-tunggu! Aku menemukan apartemen di pinggir kota untuk kau tempati."_ Kali ini suara milik Oh Sehun yang terdengar panik memekikan telinga Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu." Lalu Park Chanyeol berdecih.

"_Ke… kenapa? A-ku sudah bersusah payah mencarikan apartemen termewah di_ _pinggir kota."_ Park Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Otak bodoh Oh Sehun seharusnya tahu jika pria bermarga Park itu tidak akan pernah peduli. _Cih, bocah idiot!_

"Persetan!" Park Chanyeol membalasnya dengan berdesis, ketimbang ia harus mengutuk dan memaki otak bodoh itu akan lebih mengeluarkan kekuatan ekstra.

"_Kau tinggal dimana kalau begitu?"_ Kali ini suara Kim Jong In yang terdengar khawatir tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana mirisnya Oh Sehun.

Kim Jong In dan Oh Sehun merupakan sahabat dekat Park Chanyeol— pikir keduanya. Mereka setia, tapi Park Chanyeol tampak enggan dengan kehadiran keduanya. Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong In tahu bagaimana kehidupan si Park ini tanpa diberi tahu karena intensitas bertemu keduanya yang lumayan besar. Park Chanyeol pun lebih memilih tidak memperdulikan keduanya, tapi acapkali jika ia membutuhkan kesenangan untuk keluar dari belenggu si tua bangka, ia akan mengiyakan ajakan mereka untuk sekedar minum, balapan liar, dan _traveling_— kecuali berhubungan intim, ia akan melakukannya sesuai jadwal yang telah ia limpahkan kepada Kim Woo Bin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Park Chanyeol ketus.

"_Ck, kau kaku sekali."_

"Kau mencibirku?"

"_Tidak! Mana berani aku denganmu?"_

"Bedebah! Pengganggu!" Park Chanyeol memang terlahir dengan mulut busuk dan kedua temannya memaklumi itu.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol bajingan teng— AWW! SAKITT!"

Park Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara lalu mendapati Byun Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan dengan jemari lentiknya yang mengusap kasar telinga yang nampak memerah, sedangkan _eomma_-nya menatap kesal Baekhyun. Tidak tahu saja jika kedua temannya yang mendengar makian Baekhyun yang terdengar nyaring karena suara loudspeaker di ponsel milik Kim Jong In sedang memelototkan mata. _Wah, ada juga yang bernyali memaki si Park itu walaupun babak-belur setelahnya, _daebak_!_

Park Chanyeol yang amarahnya mulai meningkat mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia mulai bertanya, kapan pastinya si Byun manis ini takut kepada dirinya?

"Bisa kau lebih sopan sedikit?" Baekhyun memberenggut mendengar bisikan _eomma_-nya, apalagi tangan lincah si wanita paruh baya itu mencubit pantat Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Park Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan jendela— omong-omong, tubuh kurus itu didorong paksa oleh ibunya. Mulutnya masih mencebik sedangkan matanya menatap malas Park Chanyeol yang menatap tajam dirinya, langkahnya berat, tapi ibunya terus mengoceh sepanjang detik ia melangkah dengan kaki yang berat, "kau harus minta maaf!"

"Tidak!" Byun Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang ibu ketika kaki pendeknya berada di langkah kedua, sengaja pula untuk tidak mengambil langkah lebar karena kakinya terasa berat.

"Oh, berani?! Sekarang kau pergi dari rumah dan kamarmu akan ditempati oleh anak majikan _appa_-mu!" ibunya berbisik tapi nada penuh ancaman itu membuat Baekhyun merinding.

Park Chanyeol yang melihat interaksi idiot Baekhyun dengan ibunya hanya mendengus malas. Tidak dengan siapapun si bocah itu tetap saja keras kepala.

"_Eomma_," Si Baekhyun merengek, tapi ibunya nampak lebih kejam. Ibu Baekhyun melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, matanya menatap sangar anak sulungnya. _Wanita memang merepotkan!_

Otak Baekhyun berkelana, jika ia diusir dari rumahnya sendiri hanya karena keluarganya ingin menampung si anak majikan ayahnya yang memiliki kepala yang besar serta telinga yang lebar menyerupai gajah dan hidung panjang yang besar seperti gajah— lagi. _Ibunya dulu pasti memiliki dosa dengan gajah! _

Byun Baekhyun merasa terjajah di rumahnya sendiri, ini tidak adil. Bahkan ibunya berniat membuang darah dagingnya sendiri hanya karena pria kaya yang jelas-jelas melakukan tindakan asusila di depan mata anaknya. Semuanya— kejadian hari ini yang menimpanya, ia adukan ke orang tuanya, tapi si ayah berkata seperti ini, _"maklumkan saja, dia anak orang kaya yang bebas melakukan apa saja ketika hukum Korea Selatan berada di tangan keluarganya."_ Baekhyun harus meminta pembelaan kepada siapa lagi?

"Cepat minta maaf! Kau mau jika _appa_-mu dipecat dari pekerjaannya?" ibunya kian mendesak bahkan ketika otaknya berjalan lambat. Baekhyun sejujurnya tidak peduli jika ayahnya dipecat karena tingkah kurang ajar yang ia berikan kepada si Park itu tapi, otaknya masih waras jika ia tidak mau merasakan kehidupan yang lebih melarat daripada ini.

"MAAF!" Baekhyun meluruhkan gengsinya. Ia berteriak dengan lantang tapi, nadanya ketus dan ibunya sangat perasa jika kata maaf itu tidak tulus dari dalam hati Baekhyun. Setidaknya, bocah itu berani mengatakan maaf walau tidak tulus. Lagi pula, orang mana yang mau mengucapkan kata itu ketika bahkan ia adalah korban, jadi wanita paruh baya itu memakluminya.

Park Chanyeol berdengus melihat Baekhyun menatapnya malas sedangkan bibirnya mengucapkan kata maaf yang dibuat seketus mungkin dan itu terlihat lucu di matanya. Bagaimana kekanakannya sikap Baekhyun terhadap dirinya dan Park Chanyeol memanas melihat itu.

Hanya meminta maafkan? Tulus tidaknya tidak menjadi acuan permintaan maaf yang diajukan oleh ibunya 'kan? Maka dari itu, Baekhyun melenggang pergi ke kamarnya yang berpintu coklat dengan gantungan _dream_ _charter_ berwarna merah muda di pintu bagian atasnya. Lagi, Park Chanyeol menyeringai ketika Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya kencang hingga membuat gantungan konyol itu bergoyang mengejek dirinya untuk ikut masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"_Young_ _Master_, kau sudah makan? Maafkan anakku jika tidak sopan." Ibu Baekhyun menunduk, berubah sopan, bahkan tidak berani menatap mata jelaga milik Park Chanyeol dan pria itu yang terbiasa mendapati sikap segan dari orang lain justru senang— dalam hatinya, ini juga terdengar aneh.

Beberapa menit lalu, didepan rumah kumuh ini Park Chanyeol mendapati tatapan penuh kasih dari wanita paruh baya yang menyandang status sebagai istri si pemilik rumah tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya Park Chanyeol itu, tapi mengapa justru aneh jika ibu ini memperlakukannya dengan sopan— terlalu sopan malah.

"Hem," Park Chanyeol hanya berdehem. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Saya tidak tahu jika anda anak dari majikan suamiku. Apa tak apa jika anda makan seadanya dulu, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya." Ibu Baekhyun membungkuk hormat, pula hatinya mendadak tidak enak atas sambutan yang diberikan keluarganya malam ini kepada tuan muda keluarga Park. Tahu begitu ia meminta suaminya untuk merenovasi rumah agar lebih layak untuk ditinggali Tuan Park, walaupun uang yang digunakan dapat dari hutang. Itu tak masalah, pikirnya.

"Tidak masalah." Park Chanyeol berkata acuh, tapi matanya memandang jijik kearah atap rumah yang plafonnya retak di sudut ruangan serta beberapa sarang laba-laba.

"Saya akan menaruh koper anda di kamar Baekhyun," Ibu Baekhyun membungkuk dalam lantas pergi meninggalkan dirinya bersama dua koper yang ia bawa, koper yang lain masih menunggu untuk dibawa ke kamar Baekhyun, sedangkan dirinya tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membantu ibu pemilik rumah memindahkan kopernya ke kamar Baekhyun, tangannya terlalu indah hanya untuk menarik benda kotak beroda itu.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada tua bangka itu jika aku tinggal dirumahmu." Park Chanyeol berucap dengan suaranya yang berat dan menggelegar hingga menyentak ayah Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Baik, tuan."

Ayah Baekhyun mengangkat meja pendek berbentuk bulat dan beberapa bantal yang mengelilingi kaki-kaki meja— di depan televisi yang masih menyela, lalu pria berumur itu mengambil peralatan makan di dapur yang mampu Park Chanyeol lihat dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Silahkan makan, tuan." Ayah Baekhyun berujar lalu membungkuk.

Park Chanyeol mendekati meja pendek itu, tanpa ragu ia meneliti tempat untuknya makan saat ini. Sebelumnya, ia belum pernah makan dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini, pun ketika ia berkeliling dunia— _traveling_ versi mewah.

Ia ragu, kakinya bahkan gatal setelah menyentuh karpet tempatnya duduk walaupun beralaskan bantal.

"_APPA_! AKU MAU MAKAN!" Baekhyun berteriak, bahkan membuat dua pria terkaget mendengar suaranya dengan tiba-tiba tanpa mengeluarkan suara derap langkah kaki atau suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Kau bisa menggoreng nugget di dalam kulkas, _nak_." Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Sudah diomeli habis-habisan, kini disuruh untuk menggoreng lauk _fast_ _food_ yang tidak sehat, bahkan ketika tamu tidak tahu diuntung itu mendapati makanan yang dibeli di kedai _imo_ Soo Ri— Baekhyun sangat jarang dibelikan makanan di kedai itu oleh ibunya, bahkan sebulan sekali.

INI TIDAK ADIL!

"Kenapa aku tidak dibelikan makanan di kedai _imo_ Soo Ri, juga? Ayah mau mencoba pilih kasih? Tidak adil sekali!" Baekhyun kembali berlagak seperti bocah tak tahu diuntung bahkan diusianya yang melampau umur yang diharuskan untuk merengek berisik macam bayi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan. Tidak usah makan! Menyusahkan saja! Banyak maunya!" suara ibunya seperti suara motor rusak. Baekhyun menatap ibunya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak peduli lagi seperti apa bentuk kamarnya saat ini, Baekhyun yakin sekali jika kamarnya sendiri kembali dijajah. Baekhyun butuh makan!

"_Eomma_, kau jahat sekali dengan anakmu sendiri!" Byun Baekhyun mencibir, setelahnya ia melangkah ke dapur dengan kaki menghentak penuh kekesalan.

Ibu dan ayah Baekhyun menggeleng melihat tingkah anaknya, sedangkan Park Chanyeol masih berdiri tenang di tempatnya. Alis si Park itu terangkat satu, si bocah Byun memang kekanakan tapi, sungguh menggemaskan— Park Chanyeol suka itu. Seharusnya ia merasa jijik tapi, pengecualian untuk bocah menggairahkan satu itu.

"_Young_ _Master_, mari makan. Silahkan duduk dan maaf jika tempatnya tidak nyaman. Hanya ini yang kita miliki." Si kepala rumah mempersilahkan anak majikannya duduk, ia menepuk pelan bantal untuk duduk Park Chanyeol. Ia paham, jika anak muda itu tidak pernah memasuki rumah dengan keadaan semenyedihkan ini. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha untuk membuat tuan mudanya nyaman.

Park Chanyeol duduk diatas bantal yang telah di persiapkan untuknya, walaupun sedikit enggan.

"Silahkan, Tuan." Ibu pemilik rumah mendorong segala lauk pauk yang sudah tertata rapi di mangkuk kearah Park Chanyeol.

"EOMMA! AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN. TITIK!" sekumpulan manusia di depan televisi terlonjak kaget, semula keadaan tegang lalu sekarang, apa ini? Lagi-lagi tingkah Baekhyun bagaikan bayi telat bertingkah.

Wajah Byun Baekhyun memerah dan berlumuran keringat, bahkan belum ada 15 menit ia mengunjungi dapur sempit dan sedikit kotor. Ibunya yang melihat tingkah tak habis pikir Byun Baekhyun siap meledak— berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil raket nyamuk yang menggantung di dinding, mudah sekali menjangkaunya. Baekhyun yang tahu bagaimana tabiat ibunya itu berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya, setelah itu ia menutup pintu dengan debuman yang keras dan mengunci sekaligus menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya.

INI BURUK! BENAR-BENAR BENCANA!

"BOCAH TENGIK! AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBUANG TUBUH KERINGMU ITU KE TUMPUKAN SAMPAH JIKA KAU SAMPAI MEREPOTKAN AKU! JANGAN MAKAN! KARENAMU AKU MENGELUARKAN BANYAK UANG UNTUK MENGIKUTI NAFSU MAKAN BUSUKMU ITU, BOCAH GILA!"

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

Byun Baekhyun kelaparan. Aksi mogok makannya bahkan belum berjalan satu jam tapi, ini benar-benar menyiksa. Tadi pagi ia hanya makan sedikit dari bekal yang Kim Taehyung bawa— kenyataannya ia menghabiskan satu porsi bekal milik Kim Taehyung. Tadi siang, ia membeli sebungkus roti di cafeteria— roti kecil dengan harga murah serta seperti kotoran kuda. Lagi— ada harga, ada kualitas.

Byun Baekhyun miskin maka dari itu, ia tidak berkualitas serta tidak pernah mendapatkan sesuatu dengan kualitas yang tinggi.

Kamar milik Byun Baekhyun yang sempit dan memang sudah berantakan sedari awal tambah tak karuan lagi, ia tidur dengan ranjang ukuran _single bed_ lalu dimana dirinya akan tidur mulai sekarang? Lantai terasa sangat dingin, pasti. Tumpukan koper memenuhi sudut ruangan sebelah lemari dan seluruh bajunya masih tertata berantakan di dalam lemari.

Byun Baekhyun membuka lemari plastik yang menampung seluruh pakaiannya— banyak dan lusuh, kain kain bajunya menjuntai di setiap bagian di lemari. Benar-benar tidak tertata dan cenderung berantakan. Byun Baekhyun meringis— definisi dari seorang pria sejati, malas. Remaja dengan setengah otak di kepalanya itu meringis. _Kok, begini ya?_

_Namun, tidak begini juga!_

_Byun Baekhyun terlalu malas dan tak tahu diri!_

Sudahlah, abaikan saja— pikir Baekhyun. Beberapa detik lalu ia menyadari keberantakan dirinya mengenai apapun, tapi di detik ini ia kembali terjangkit rasa malas. Jin pergi hanya sekedar kencing lalu kembali merasuki tubuhnya.

"_Bodo amat_!" Baekhyun yang aktif mengikuti tren (tanpa mengeluarkan uang) melalui media sosial instagram tahu menahu mengenai kata _'bodo amat'_, omong-omong baru tiga hari lalu ia mendapati kata tersebut dari _comment_-an akun penyanyi cantik Indonesia— Raisa, _ugh_ Byun penggemar Raisa? Malangnya penyanyi cantik itu.

Byun Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur— baunya seperti kambing. Remaja mungil itu tertawa aneh, membayangkan jika hanya dirinyalah yang kuat dengan bau tubuhnya yang jarang mandi, pasti Park Brengsek Sedunia itu akan memilih tidur di lantai dan ia akan menguasai tempat tidurnya.

YEEEAY!

Bocah bau kambing itu telentang di atas kasurnya sambil memandang langit kamarnya yang berwarna pudar dan cat plafonnya yang mengelupas, matanya menampilkan wajah tampan milik Park Chanyeol secara imajiner, Baekhyun iri.

Byun Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya ini dan nampak seperti upil dengan segala kekotorannya mulai membandingkan diri, selain kebaikan dan kesucian hatinya tidak ada yang bisa ia banggakan. Baekhyun miskin, jelek, bau, dekil, hitam, berjerawat, bodoh, idiot, tidak tahu malu dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya yang malu untuk Baekhyun ungkap, sedangkan Park Chanyeol?

Byun Baekhyun yang pria saja mengakui jika ia iri dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol yang brengsek dan memiliki sikap yang buruk mampu menjadi patokan dari kesempurnaan seluruh pria yang ada di Korea Selatan. Kebaikan dan kesucian hati seakan-akan pudar dengan kesempurnaan fisik.

TIDAK BOLEH DIBIARKAN!

Bahkan ibunya yang galak dan pemarah pun segan dengan Park Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas sekolahnya— tergeletak di depan lemari.

Bocah itu membuka mesin pencarian dan mengetikkan nama 'Park Chanyeol'. Mata sipit itu membola, _Woaah_! Ternyata bocah brengsek itu benar-benar terkenal. Seakan-akan ketampanannya mampu menutupi kebusukan hatinya yang kian menghitam setiap detiknya_. _

"Tuhan menciptakan diriku pasti ketika sedang kentut!" Byun Baekhyun mencibir, dia benar-benar tidak bersyukur.

Ketika Byun Baekhyun malas membaca banyaknya artikel di mesin pencarian, ia memilih membuka _instagram_ yang hanya minim tulisan dan didominasi gambar. Bocah yang mulai membandingkan dirinya yang melarat ini mengetikkan nama 'Park Chanyeol' di ikon pencarian. Mulutnya kembali berdecak, banyak akun yang menggunakan nama 'Park Chanyeol' . Banyak akun _fake_ ternyata.

Byun Baekhyun memilih untuk mengklik nama 'Park Chanyeol' yang tertera paling atas.

Tanpa diduga, akun yang ia klik paling atas itu telah mendapatkan medali dari pihak _instagram_— berwarna biru dan berlogo ceklis. Gambar profilnya pun adalah wajah garang milik Park Chanyeol, wajahnya beraura gelap dengan _filter_ _bold_.

"Ck, pria ini benar-benar membuatku minder." Baekhyun mulai berlagak norak dan ia mencibir dirinya sendiri. Ini memuakkan, tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti mencari tahu lebih dalam mengenai pria tak tahu diri itu. Jemari lentiknya yang berwarna gelap terus men-scroll akun pria tampan itu.

"WOAAAH! Lihat-lihat, bahkan banyak artis yang mem-_follow_ bocah berhati busuk ini. Benar-benar!" Byun Baekhyun lebih mendekatkan ponselnya dengan mata sabit miliknya— _ini tidak mungkin!_

Mata milik Byun Baekhyun memicing kesal, ternyata banyak teman-teman sekolahnya yang mengikuti akun milik Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahkan tidak ada di satu pun teman sekolahnya itu yang dikenali oleh Park Chanyeol, lalu kenapa mereka yang kenal Baekhyun tidak mengikutinya di instagram? _Kau siapa, Baek?_

_Followers_ milik Park Chanyeol sebanyak 5M— "Apa bocah itu membeli akun _followers_, yaa?"

BAEKHYUN, KENAPA KAU IDIOT SEKALI, HAH!?

"Jika aku membeli _followers_ berapa banyak uang yang harus aku bayar? Tapi, jika si Park ini membeli _followers_, berapa uang yang ia bayar untuk membeli artis ini? Canti-cantik sekali." Byun Baekhyun mulai berandai-andai, bahkan ia tidak memiliki uang lebih dari 10 won. Benar-benar menyedihkan dan ia salah mengirikan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ck, brengsek ini benar-benar sombong." Byun Baekhyun kali ini berdecih. Tidak ada satupun _following_ Park Chanyeol. Tandanya, Park Chanyeol tidak memiliki teman satupun— buka-bukan, sepertinya tidak ada satupun orang yang dianggap penting oleh Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang penting? Apa artis cantik yang seksi— banyak digilai para pria yang haus belaian, atau tampan yang macho— digandrungi oleh wanita seluruh kalangan dan usia, atau orang penting yang berkesan di hidup Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada satupun? _Manusia ini belagu sekali_.

"Bahkan auranya jantan sekali," Byun Baekhyun beralih melihat postingan milik Park Chanyeol. Setiap photo yang di upload oleh Park Chanyeol terkesan garang, misterius, dan sangat jantan— tidak ada satupun photo yang ber-_filter_ _soft_.

"Ini benar-benar menakutkan, ewhhh!" Byun Baekhyun kali ini bergidik takut, di akun yang ia amati ini terdapat postingan yang benar-benar menunjukkan jika si pemilik akun memang jantan sekali.

Byun Baekhyun mengernyit melihat seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang berada di ruangan _fitness_ sedang mengangkat _barbell_ seberat 50 kg tanpa mengenakan atasan, sehingga kulitnya yang berwarna coklat muda yang eksotis dipenuhi oleh keringat dan membuatnya mengkilap tampak menyeramkan, ditambah dengan tato-tato besar di bagian dada, perut, serta lengan atasnya. Otot tubuhnya saling berkontraksi, matanya yang tajam menatap kamera seolah-olah menggoda netizen untuk menjilati tubuhnya. _EWHHH! Benar-benar menakutkan dan menjijikan._

Kali ini Baekhyun melihat _comment_ postingan menjijikan itu, lagi-lagi Baekhyun bergidik takut sekaligus jijik— banyak yang menggodai si pemilik akun dan diantara ratusan ribu _comment_ tidak ada satupun yang dibalas oleh Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun terus menggulirkan matanya, melihat dengan jeli seanarkis apa fans dari Park Chanyeol ini, hingga matanya kian memberat dan semenit kemudian mata sipit itu benar-benar menutup. Telpon butut itupun hanya tergeletak di atas dadanya.

* * *

_**HEAVEN, COME HERE!**_

* * *

Park Chanyeol mendobrak pintu kamar Byun Baekhyun, tidak peduli jika sewaktu-waktu pintu itu lepas dari engselnya. Bahkan, ia sanggup membelikan yang baru dengan harga yang lebih fantastis, jika perlu pintu berlapis emas. Sekali dobrakan pintu rapuh itu menjeblak terbuka, mata jelaganya disajikan oleh tubuh mungil yang sudah terlelap diatas kasur dan ponsel diatas dadanya.

Park Chanyeol menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan si pemilik kamar, bahkan ia belum mengapa-apakan tubuh ringkih yang sedang terlelap. Park Chanyeol menyeringai melihat tubuh itu, bocah sok banyak lagak itu sedang tidak berdaya. Itu nikmat. Jika, Park Chanyeol tidak memiliki hati dan memang seorang Park Chanyeol tidak dianugerahi benda itu.

Seorang keturunan Park terbiasa menginjak orang dibawah tumitnya.

Kaki panjang yang berotot itu mendekati ranjang kecil yang kusam. Park Chanyeol menajamkan matanya melihat bibir merah yang setengah terbuka. Park Chanyeol berani jamin, jika nafas lembut itu terasa hangat ketika membelai wajahnya. Penisnya mengeras.

Park Chanyeol membelai tubuh Baekhyun menggunakan matanya. Menatap bagaimana tubuh kecil itu terbaring nyaman diatas kasur yang keras dan jelek. Bagaimana bisa? Sedangkan, Park Chanyeol sendiri akan merasakan gatal menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Bibir merah gelap berukuran tebal milik Park Chanyeol digigit pelan ketika mata jelaganya melihat pusat tubuh Baekhyun dibalik _boxer_ bunga-bunga berwarna gelap dengan kelopak merah muda. Park Chanyeol mulai gerah.

"_Ehm_…" Tidak ada air conditioner di ruangan sesak ini, walaupun udara lumayan dingin dimalam ini tapi, Park Chanyeol mulai terbakar akibat matanya yang kelaparan.

Tidak ada yang menarik sebenarnya di tubuh Byun Baekhyun, hanya saja rasa penasaran Park Chanyeol yang membuat boomerang-nya sendiri. Ia tersiksa akibat ulahnya sendiri, tapi rasanya sangat mendebarkan. Park Chanyeol menyukai tantangan dan euphoria ini tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Park Chanyeol memilih melepas seluruh pakaiannya dengan cepat dan napas yang memburu, tanpa menyisakan satu kain pun— benar-benar bugil. Tubuhnya mendadak panas dan menggebu-gebu entah kenapa. Ia menjilat mulutnya yang kering, tapi matanya tidak pernah hengkang dari tubuh yang terbaring itu. Park Chanyeol mengacak-acak koper miliknya yang sudah tertumpuk di sudut kamar, ia tidak pernah tergesa-gesa, tapi biarkan malam ini ia memakan yang membuatnya lapar sedari tadi.

Memakai jubah tidur berkain satin yang ia temukan di koper berwarna hitam miliknya, tanpa ia ikat atau merapikan kembali pakaiannya yang berantakan.

Park Chanyeol melompat ke tempat tidur, ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk terhimpit dengan tembok. _Ugh_, tempat kasur ini terlalu kecil untuk tubuhnya yang besar, tapi Park Chanyeol amat suka. Alasannya sederhana, ia akan semakin membunuh jarak dengan keadaan kasurnya yang hanya seukuran gang setapak rumah butut Baekhyun.

"_Enghh_," Byun Baekhyun melenguh, tapi membuat Chanyeol kian mengeras— pusat tubuhnya.

"Aku bersumpah, tidak ada satu detikpun untukmu bernapas lega."

_**Cut…**_

•••

_Guysss, supportnya makasiih banyaaak. Lagi-lagi diluar harapan gue sampai dapet dukungan sebnayak ini. Sorry, gue sebulan lebih nggak muncul. Gue dapet penolakan udah 5x buat masuk ptn, gue gap year dan gue ditolak lagiii tahun ini. Harusnya gue sadar diriiiiiii, duuh IQ nggak seberapa pengen masuk ugm. Ini sediiih, lebih sediiih dari gue dimaki cowok yg gue suka. _

_Jadiiii gue sekarang juga nggak berharap buat dapet cowok sekaya keluarga cendana, bakrie, atau tanjung.. udahlah yaaaaaaa. _

_Memanggg, kita sebagai manusia cuma bisa berencana dan Tuhan yang menghendaki. _

_Jangan nyerah buat kalian juga yang ditolak padahal punya niat baik. __Eehhh iyaa, kalian yang juga punya cerita perjuangan hidup kalian, bisa shareeee. Nanti gue share ke anak lain di next chapter yaaa!_


End file.
